A LÂMINA PARTIDA EPISÓDIO ZERO
by Calerom
Summary: Japão. Era Tokugawa. Um ronin andarilho e seu filho viajam para Kyoto, atendendo a um pedido de um poderoso lorde local. Sua missão: Assassinar o mestre do estilo Shinmei, Akira Aoyama!
1. Default Chapter

A LÂMINA PARTIDA - EPISÓDIO ZERO.  
  
FanFic escrita por: Calerom  
  
Início: 22/10/2003 - 1a Versão  
  
Final:  
  
myamauchi1969@yahoo.com.br  
  
Créditos:  
  
Lobo Solitário: História original escrita por Kazuo Koike.   
  
Publicada na revista Manga Action entre 1970 a 1976.  
  
Desenhos de Goseki Kojima.  
  
Nome Original: Kozure Ookami   
  
Observação:  
  
Esta obra foi feita única e exclusivamente como um fanfic para entretenimento pessoal e dos leitores. Obviamente tanto a série Lobo Solitário como a sua história, personagens não me pertencem, sendo de propriedade dos autores citados acima. .   
  
Contudo, devido ao caráter desta obra acima citada, pode haver certas referências históricas ao período em que a história se desenrola, bem como a figuras reais.   
  
Quaisquer personagens que não constam na série original são de minha criação.   
  
Eles são totalmente fictícios, sendo qualquer semelhança com nomes, fatos e datas, mera coincidência.  
  
Nota do Autor da Fanfic:  
  
Kazuo Koike - autor também do sucesso Crying Freeman - escreveu a sua obra prima "Lobo Solitário", com 8400 páginas na década de 70 no Japão. Embora não tenha sido a primeira história a tratar de samurais após o período pós-guerra, a sua série teve o mérito para revitalizar o gênero, que estava em baixa desde a derrota daquele país na II Grande Guerra.   
  
Contudo, teve que esperar até os meados dos anos 80 para que a sua obra fosse finalmente reconhecida no ocidente, pela iniciativa do famoso roteirista e desenhista Frank Miller (responsável pela popularização do herói Demolidor, pela personagem Elektra e pela incorporação da temática japonesa no passado do herói Wolverine, dos X-Man).   
  
A série até hoje está sendo publicada nos Eua pela Dark Horse e recentemente saíram os volumes finais desta enorme saga.   
  
No Brasil, "Lobo Solitário" foi publicado inicialmente pela Cedibra e depois pela Editora Nova Sampa no início da década de 90. Contudo, como era de se esperar, a série ficou incompleta.   
  
Além de influenciar autores como Frank Miller e Bill Sienkiewicz, estendeu a sua influência também aos seus conterrâneos, como Rumiko Takahashi, que estudou em sua escola e publicou lá alguns de seus primeiros trabalhos. De certa maneira, Inuyasha foi influenciado pela mesma ambientação histórica que deu origem a Lobo Solitário.   
  
Sobre a Fic:  
  
A Fic "A Lâmina Partida" faz parte de um arco de duas ou três histórias abordando o clã Shinmeiryu da personagem Motoko Aoyama (Love Hina), sendo um projeto de longo prazo.   
  
A história narra alguns acontecimentos ocorridos no período Tokugawa e mostra o encontro entre um dos antepassados da jovem Samurai com o famoso Itto Ogami, o Lobo Solitário.   
  
Procurei respeitar algumas das referências encontradas no Love Hina, embora tenha complementado certas informações com as da obra de Koike e informações obtidas em sites da Internet.  
  
Esta Fic de certa forma é uma "homenagem" às histórias do Kozure Ookami, retratando um sombrio período histórico pelo qual passou o Japão, tendo influenciado obras tão diversas como Inuyasha e Rurouni Kenshin.   
  
Mesmo para os padrões atuais, "Lobo Solitário" permanece uma obra de referência. Retratando a progressiva decadência do Japão por trás da aparente "ordem e paz" da Dinastia Tokugawa, as histórias de Koike são marcadas pela tragédia, pela dor e pela violência presente no quotidiano de todos.   
  
Os combates são rápidos e sangrentos e não há concessões para golpes especiais e "combos". Uma só estocada bem colocada já basta para matar o inimigo.   
  
O erotismo e a sensualidade, quando existem, são mesclados com a dureza da realidade do estupro, da prostituição e da amarga condição da mulher naqueles tempos.  
  
Os finais, quando existem, são curtos, tristes e até trágicos, não havendo "happy ends", ainda que possa perceber certa poesia em alguns deles.   
  
O personagem principal, Itto Ogami, é uma espécie de anti-herói. Forçado a se tornar um assassino pelas circunstâncias e ainda preso ao seu código de honra, ele é capaz de cometer tanto assassinatos bárbaros a sangue-frio e massacres que fariam jus a qualquer Battousai como também trazer certa justiça a pessoas necessitadas.   
  
CAPÍTULO 01.  
  
O Lobo sai à Caça.  
  
Japão. Era Tokugawa. Era o final de uma tarde ensolarada de verão.   
  
Com a ascenção e a hegemonia do governo inaugurado por Tokugawa, inaugura-se uma suposta era de paz no Japão, aonde o Xogunato se fortalece ao passo que os senhores locais ficam mais fracos.   
  
Temendo a indesejável influência estrangeira, Tokugawa ordena o fechamento de fronteiras e o isolamento externo do país. Tanto o Cristianismo como o Budismo são perseguidos, e a religião do estado passa a ser uma síntese do Xintoísmo com preceitos do Confucionismo chinês.   
  
O Imperador - embora considerado uma figura divina e objeto de devoção, era somente um cargo decorativo. Quem detinha o poder na prática era o Xogun e o seu Conselho de Anciãos e ai de quem os desafiasse.   
  
Se por um lado a Era Tokugawa trouxe um período de relativa paz interna, progresso nas artes, literatura e riquezas - como uma espécie de Renascimento Nipônico - de outro trouxe descontentamentos, decadência e miséria.   
  
Para alimentar os crescentes gastos da administração em Edo, os magistrados recorriam a impostos cada vez mais exorbitantes, oprimindo os cidadãos. A fome era uma constante e bastava uma enchente ou uma seca para trazer o desespero a milhares de famílias.   
  
Por trás do aparente verniz de ordem e disciplina, a corrupção e a ganância pelo ouro grassavam pelo governo, reduzindo os anciões a uma mera corte de parasitas.   
  
Como reflexo da decadência social e moral, a prostituição e o jogo grassavam nos grandes centros urbanos. Havia bairros inteiros de prostitutas "legais" (sem falar nas clandestinas) e os assalariados gastavam suas míseras economias nas casas de jogos mantidas pelas gangues dos yakuzas, antepassados dos mafiosos nipônicos atuais. .   
  
Neste ambiente de desesperança pelo futuro e descrença pelo presente, o antigo código do bushido, no qual sintetizava toda a filosofia samurai, foi distorcido pelas conveniências políticas. Os antigos ideais de honra, lealdade e coragem, foram transformados num código implacável e impiedoso, em nome de um governo corrupto e cruel, que cedo ou tarde haveria de prestar contas à História.   
  
Entre colinas e planícies cobertas por árvores e arbustos, uma figura solitária e com a sua cabeça coberta por um chapéu de palha caminha silenciosamente, empurrando um pesado carrinho de madeira.   
  
Dentro do carrinho, uma criança de três anos e meio comia em silêncio uma fruta que o seu pai havia catado de uma árvore quilômetros atrás.  
  
Para os transeuntes, a figura anônima e silenciosa poderia passar muito bem por um viajante qualquer ou um pai de família retornando ao lar, se não fosse por pequenos detalhes.  
  
Em primeiro lugar, o andarilho misterioso estava armado com uma espada katana.   
  
Já fazia algumas décadas quando o então Xogun Toyonori Hideyoshi declarara que somente os samurais podiam ter o direito de empunhar uma espada.   
  
Lei esta que foi mantida quando o seu rival Ieyasu Tokugawa tomara o poder, encerrando o período conhecido como o das guerras civis - Sengoku Jidai, inaugurando a era que teria o seu nome.   
  
Em segundo lugar, o viajante trajava um conjunto de Gii (túnica) e Hakama (calça com pregas) com o corte e estilo característico dos samurais.   
  
Contudo, não havia um padrão ou distintivo que o identificasse como membro de um clã ou a serviço de um senhor feudal, ou daimyo.   
  
O estilo de seu penteado, o porte altivo e a maneira de andar fugiam do padrão de um homem comum. Ele estava acima da plebe que nascia, vivia, sofria e morria em nome de seu Xogum.   
  
O andarilho era um guerreiro, mas também era um ronin, um samurai sem mestre.   
  
Mas ele não era um ronin comum, como os muitos samurais que ficaram desempregados quando seus senhores a quem serviam foram mortos ou banidos pelo Xogunato Tokugawa. .E muito menos um mercenário a procura de alguém que necessitasse de seus préstimos.   
  
Para uns era um matador frio e impiedoso, vítima de um destino cruel e condenado a trilhar o Caminho do Assassino, um dos Seis Caminhos do Homem, segundo a crença budista.  
  
Para outros era um guerreiro. O melhor de todos, aquele que estava a caminho de se tornar uma lenda viva de seu tempo.  
  
O andarilho era conhecido como "Kozure Ookami", o Lobo Solitário. Ou, o assassino do carrinho de bebê. E havia sido uma das pessoas mais poderosas do Japão, somente abaixo do próprio Imperador e do Xogun.   
  
O seu nome era Itto Ogami.   
  
Originário de uma família de guerreiros e mestre da escola de esgrima Suio, Itto Ogami era um dos mestres espadachins mais habilidosos de seu tempo e se destacara por sua bravura e coragem durante as batalhas que levaram a facção de Tokugawa ao poder. Como membro da segurança pessoal do Xogun, Itto havia ascendido gradualmente cargos de responsabilidade até vencer os seus concorrentes nos duelos que o capacitaram a se tornar titular do posto de Kaishakunin, o Oficial da Morte.  
  
O Kaishakunin era o responsável pela segurança direta do Xogun e entre suas responsabilidades, cabia a ele executar diretamente a justiça do regime, reprimindo qualquer tentativa de rebelião nas províncias (Han).   
  
Naqueles tempos, quando um daimyo caía em desgraça perante o Governo Central, havia duas alternativas para ele. A primeira, considerada mais honrosa e que visava a preservar o sobrenome e a honra de seu clã, era a de se sujeitar ao Xogun e cometer suicídio ritual, o Seppuku, conhecido vulgarmente como Harakiri.   
  
E cabia ao Kaishakunin supervisionar a cerimônia ritual de suicídio dos daimyos considerados culpados.   
  
Após longos preparativos e uma série de rituais, o executado - diante de testemunhas - suicidava-se cortando a barriga com uma wakizashi ou uma adaga tanto.   
  
O Kaishakunin - postado atrás dele - abreviava o seu sofrimento, cortando com um movimento preciso a sua cabeça, mas de forma que ficasse pendendo do corpo por uma fina tira de pele.   
  
A outra alternativa era a do daimyo rebelde tentar recrutar o máximo de soldados e cavalos e se preparar para defender o seu Han, na louca esperança de enfrentar os exércitos do Governo Central. Nestes casos, o seu clã era declarado proscrito, o seu sobrenome jogado na lama e o território posteriormente absorvido pelos "Han" vizinhos.  
  
Como Kaishakunin, Itto Ogami havia executado dezenas de daimyos rebeldes, fortalecendo a fama dos Tokugawa e submetendo os outros senhores feudais à sua vontade.   
  
Contudo, este fato, que marcou o apogeu de sua carreira, também foi a sua desgraça.   
  
O Clã Yagyu, liderado pelo astuto Lorde Retsudo - irmão do famosíssimo Jubei - havia ocupado durante décadas este posto.   
  
E o candidato mais natural era o filho de Retsudo, Gunbei, exímio espadachim e rival ferrenho de Itto Ogami.   
  
Durante a prova final, Gunbei e Itto se enfrentaram num duelo decisivo, numa exibição onde estava a nata do Xogunato, incluindo o próprio Tokugawa. Embora Ogami fosse muito forte e habilidoso, Gunbei era mais experiente e tinha melhor técnica.   
  
Contudo, ele cometeu a imprudência de - no calor da batalha - apontar a sua espada para a direção de Tokugawa, o que era considerado um ato gravíssimo, de lesa-majestade. Percebendo isto, Itto se colocou à frente de Gunbei, protegendo com o seu corpo o próprio Xogun, ficando indefeso diante da lâmina da espada do filho de Retsudo.   
  
Num ato de pura prepotência, Gunbei não matou o seu adversário, embora ele estivesse à sua mercê. Contudo, o seu gesto foi notado por um dos conselheiros do Xogun e ele foi desclassificado, ficando o título para Itto Ogami.   
  
Inconformado por seu filho ter perdido a luta, Retsudo articulou um plano maquiavélico, visando a retomar pela astúcia o que a imprudência de Gunbei pôs tudo a perder. Considerado um dos clãs mais poderosos do Japão, os Yagyus eram considerados os assassinos oficiais do Xogun, executando as missões mais sórdidas em nome do regime.   
  
Retsudo, em primeiro lugar, ordenou ao seu filho que se escondesse por uns tempos. Em seguida, simulou o suicídio deste ordenando a um de seus guerreiros - que tinha muita semelhança física com Gunbei - cometesse o Seppuku, como se estivesse arrependido.   
  
E finalmente, de posse deste álibi, tramou a queda de Ogami, forjando evidências de que ele estaria envolvido numa trama contra o próprio Xogun, aproveitando-se da inexperiência política do jovem Kaishakunin.   
  
Iludido pela trama de Retsudo, o Xogun obriga Itto a cometer o suicídio ritual, porém este se recusa. O regime então destitui Itto de seu cargo e declara proscrito o seu clã, restituindo o posto de Kaishakunin ao clã Yagyu.  
  
Os Yagyus mandam então um grupo de assassinos invadir a residência de Ogami. Contudo ele não foi encontrado lá, pois havia saído um pouco antes para orar num templo. Os assassinos, contudo, matam friamente a sua jovem esposa e seus criados.   
  
Ogami somente percebe a sua desgraça quando retorna ao seu lar destruído e encontra a esposa morta. O único sobrevivente do massacre foi o seu filho Daigoro, que tinha ido junto com o pai orar.   
  
Em seguida, Itto é obrigado a fugir da capital Edo - antiga Tóquio - após ter resistido à sua captura pelos guardas de Tokugawa. Ele nunca mais poderia pisar os pés naquela cidade.  
  
O ex-kaishakunin se torna um andarilho e se transforma pela força de um destino cruel e amargo, num assassino sem mestre, vendendo os seus serviços para quem pagar mais.   
  
Com o pequeno Daigoro acompanhando sua odisséia de morte, Itto Ogami adota a alcunha de "Kozure Ookami".   
  
Passando a conhecer melhor as intrigas que permeavam a corte, Itto passa a penosamente tentar arrecadar com o dinheiro de seus assassinatos a fabulosa soma de 20000 moedas de ouro, que lhe permitiriam subornar os conselheiros de Tokugawa e restaurar o nome de seu clã, para poder continuar sua vingança contra os perversos Yagyus.   
  
Os seus clientes são variados: Senhores feudais interessados em eliminar seus desafetos, pessoas procurando vingança, membros do próprio governo que precisam de alguém para executar serviços sigilosos e sujos, membros dos Han rebeldes e outros.   
  
Em todos os casos, Itto sempre exigia uma soma mínima de 500 moedas de ouro - uma fortuna para a época - e somente aceitava o serviço mediante pagamento adiantado e que o empregador mencionasse de forma clara e inequívoca quem seria a vítima e o motivo pelo qual ela devia morrer.   
  
Durante suas andanças, Itto e o pequeno Daigoro colecionaram inimigos por onde passavam. Entre os seus oponentes estavam os assassinos enviados pelos Yagyus, samurais rebeldes, senhores feudais insanos, matadores de aluguel, caçadores de recompensas, espiões ninjas e membros de gangues, entre outros.  
  
Por outro lado, da mesma forma que ele podia cometer atos cruéis e bárbaros pelo seu extremado senso de honra, Itto também podia de fazer o bem.   
  
Uma certa ocasião, ele abriu mão da recompensa para ajudar dois jovens a vingarem a morte do seu pai, assassinado barbaramente nas mãos de um chefe de quadrilha.   
  
Em outra ele salvou a dignidade de uma garota que estava para ser vendida como prostituta por causa de dívidas de família, arrecadando a quantia necessária para o seu resgate.   
  
E chegou mesmo ao extremo de ajudar um antigo nobre integrante do Xogunato - que acreditava em sua inocência - a se proteger da emboscada tramada pelos malditos Yagyus.   
  
A esta altura, Itto Ogami e Daigoro estavam indo a caminho da antiga capital imperial, Kyoto. Ele se recorda que há poucos dias atrás havia sido contatado pelos emissários de um poderoso senhor local chamado Kazuo Shingen, que o aguardava ansiosamente em seu castelo, situado nos arredores da cidade.   
  
O encontro havia sido sigiloso, tendo ocorrido à meia noite, num templo abandonado. Itto sabia que a sua cabeça sendo procurado não apenas pelo clã Yagyu, mas também pelos caçadores de recompensas e clãs de ninjas.   
  
Depois, ele sabia que não era prudente se aventurar pelas cercanias de Edo, preferindo-se refugiar nas localidades aonde sabia existir certa indiferença ou mesmo ressentimento com relação ao arrogante Xogunato.  
  
De súbito, ele interrompe a sua caminhada, desconfiado. O ambiente estava calmo demais e os passarinhos haviam parado de cantar a instantes. Um ruído semelhante ao pio de uma coruja é ouvido a certa distância, tendo se repetido por uma, duas, três vezes.   
  
Daigoro sente por instinto a mesma coisa que o seu pai e se acomoda dentro do carrinho, se protegendo.   
  
Mal Ogami tem tempo de olhar ao redor quando quatro figuras saem dos arbustos à sua frente. Eram salteadores de estrada, bastante comuns naqueles tempos, apesar das patrulhas feitas pelos soldados do Xogunato.   
  
Dois deles deveriam ser ronins renegados, já que carregavam o conjunto de uma katana e uma wakizashi (versão mais curta da katana) na cintura. O terceiro estava armado com um enorme porrete de chumbo com cravos nas extremidades e o último - e o mais jovem deles - estava equipado com um par de foices curtas - kamas.   
  
- Ei, Ryosaburo, olha só o que temos aí, Ah, ah, ah! Um ronin como vocês! - Diz o ladrão armado de kamas. O seu nome era Sanada e antes de se unir à quadrilha, vivia de roubos e furtos;  
  
- Um ronin sem destino e seu filhote... Muito bem, se você quer ficar vivo, passe tudo o que tem de valor, se tem amor à sua vida! - Diz Ryosaburo, que havia sido um samurai antes de seu Han ser dissolvido e ele ficar sem serviço, passando a viver de roubos e assassinatos;  
  
- Isto mesmo, passe-nos o dinheiro ou seu filho ficará órfão! - Urra o grandalhão de porrete, um valentão estúpido apelidado de "Oni" por seu tamanho e força descomunais.  
  
- Ei, ronin, diga-nos o seu nome e de onde veio! - Fala com um tom autoritário o segundo samurai, de nome Takada, que se tornou ronin após ter matado o seu mestre numa violenta discussão.   
  
- Não tenho nada a responder a vocês. - Responde secamente Itto, com um olhar glacial.   
  
- O quê? Está nos desafiando, cão? Fale o seu nome ou a gente...- Retruca Ryosaburo, visivelmente incomodado com a frieza do desconhecido.   
  
- Lobo solitário e filhote... Assassino! - Itto responde, se preparando mentalmente para a peleja inevitável.  
  
- O quê? Itto Ogami?? Matem-no, meus irmãos! A sua cabeça vale uma fortuna! - Grita o ex-samurai Takada, ao reconhecer a identidade do desconhecido.   
  
Confiantes em sua superioridade numérica, os ladrões avançam, cercando o aparentemente desprotegido ronin e o seu filho. Urrando como um urso, "Oni" brande o seu gigantesco porrete recoberto de chumbo com a mão esquerda - pronto para partir o crânio do seu inimigo como se fosse um ovo podre.   
  
Itto espera até o último momento e ao mesmo tempo em que se esquiva, saca a sua espada de combate "Dotanuki" - aquela que corta troncos espessos, usando uma perícia de sua escola de esgrima que valorizava o ato de sacar a espada - o Iaijutsu.   
  
O pesado porrete passa a poucos centímetros de sua cabeça. Contudo, usando o impulso do movimento do saque de sua arma, Itto corta o braço direito de seu oponente na altura do ombro, que cai no chão soltando um grito horrível. Alarmados, os outros ladrões assumem uma postura defensiva.   
  
Diferentemente de uma katana normal, uma espada de combate como a "Dotanuki" era de fabricação mais complexa e custosa, cujo processo durava semanas, sendo formada de várias lâminas de dureza e maleabilidade variáveis - unidas entre si pelo processo de forja - ao invés da espada convencional, que era formada por uma, ou no máximo, duas camadas de ferro.   
  
O resultado final garantia à katana de combate uma têmpera e resistência inigualáveis, podendo derrotar praticamente qualquer tipo de arma conhecida na época.   
  
Tendo derrotado o seu primeiro oponente, Itto assume a posição do golpe "Talho de Cavalo", da esgrima Suio. Os seus oponentes avançam de forma lenta, tentando descobrir alguma brecha em sua guarda.   
  
Os olhos silenciosos de Daigoro acompanham sem demonstrar emoção alguma o desenrolar da luta. Desde a mais tenra infância ele já estava acostumado a presenciar emboscadas e massacres como este, a ponto de adquirir o chamado "Shishogan", o olhar de um guerreiro que presenciou incontáveis mortes, adquirindo um tremendo desapego pela vida e destemor pelo fatídico fim.   
  
Ryosaburo e Takada sacam as suas espadas e tentam atacar Itto pelos flancos, mas o ex-Kaishakunin é mais habilidoso e se desvia com facilidade de suas investidas, mantendo-se longe de seus respectivos campos de ataque. .   
  
Sanada aproveita e tenta fazer um ataque simultâneo usando as suas duas kamas, afiadas como um par de navalhas, imaginando que o seu oponente estava ocupado demais para prestar atenção à ele.   
  
Ledo engano. Mantendo se fora da linha de ação das espadas de seus oponentes, Itto já estava prevendo o ataque desferido pelo fora-da-lei.   
  
Com um movimento rápido, ele executa a manobra "Tsuki" (estocada) acertando com um golpe preciso o pescoço do delinqüente e retirando a ponta da lâmina no mesmo instante.   
  
Enquanto Sanada cai ao chão com os olhos esbugalhados e as mãos tentando inutilmente estancar o sangue que jorra aos borbotões do horrendo ferimento aberto, Ryosaburo tenta aproveitar o golpe de Itto para tentar rasgar-lhe o ombro.   
  
Só que Ogami recua a tempo e o golpe desferido pelo seu oponente rasga o tecido do Gii do lobo solitário, fazendo um arranhão superficial.   
  
Itto se defende com maestria dos golpes simultâneos de Ryosaburo e de Takada, causando surpresa a eles, pois ambos eram espadachins experientes. Porém o seu destino estava selado desde que cruzaram o caminho com a lenda viva.   
  
Takada executa uma arriscada manobra visando a cortar em diagonal o pescoço de Itto, só que o seu perigoso oponente executa o "Talho de Cavalo", ao mesmo tempo em que dá um pequeno salto à direita, causando um profundo corte no peito do bandoleiro, que dá o seu derradeiro grito de agonia.   
  
Ryosaburo percebe a chance única e investe contra Itto, erguendo a sua katana com as duas mãos, para rachar a cabeça de seu famoso inimigo ao meio.   
  
Sem perder a calma, o Lobo Solitário atira a sua "Dotanuki", perfurando o peito do último sobrevivente, que cai para trás com o impacto do golpe.   
  
Ao todo a peleja durara pouco mais de três minutos. O sangue dos bandidos tingia a relva e as folhas que estavam no chão de vermelho. Itto já ia limpar e guardar a sua espada, quando percebe que o grandalhão "Oni" ainda estava vivo.  
  
O bandido olhava para o seu algoz com uma expressão de horror e de angústia, como se estivesse implorando por algo. A extensão do ferimento era enorme e o gigante iria continuar sangrando até morrer, numa agonia terrível.   
  
O Lobo Solitário sabe o que deve ser feito e com um golpe preciso dá o derradeiro gesto de misericórdia para o seu adversário, que morre na hora.   
  
Depois o ex-samurai.olha para o seu filho e constata se está tudo bem. O menino acena a cabeça e ambos retomam a sua jornada, deixando para trás os corpos dos bandoleiros mortos.   
  
Cerca de meia hora mais tarde, quando as primeiras estrelas começaram a aparecer no céu, Itto nota uma pequena surpresa. Uma patrulha de homens armados, lideradas por um oficial a cavalo.   
  
De repente, sem aviso prévio, o oficial galopa em sua direção, sacando a sua espada, como se quisesse matá-lo. O Lobo Solitário saca imediatamente a sua Dotanuki e ambas as lâminas se chocam num ruído metálico e estridente.   
  
A katana de seu misterioso agressor foi partida ao meio.   
  
- Dotanuki... A legendária espada... Murmura o misterioso agressor que desce de seu cavalo enquanto constata que a lâmina de sua katana foi partida um pouco acima da empunhadura. .  
  
Itto nada reage, pois já tinha idéia de quem era o oficial.   
  
- Ela é uma arma formidável. Pouquíssimas espadas feitas pela mão do homem podem superá-la. - Comenta o ronin.   
  
- Peço perdão pela minha conduta inapropriada. Mas precisava ter certeza de que se tratava do famoso Itto Ogami, o Lobo Solitário e seu filhote... - Responde o oficial, curvando a cabeça como se estivesse diante de um superior.   
  
- Desculpas aceitas. Suponho que seja o emissário...  
  
- O meu nome é Hideki Takada. Sou inspetor de armas do castelo Shoki e fui mandado pelo lorde Shingen para escoltá-lo até a sua presença.. - Identifica-se o oficial. Tratava-se de um homem na casa dos quarenta anos e de olhar penetrante.   
  
- Compreendo.. Então o assunto é de suma importância...  
  
- Exatamente. Por favor, acompanhe-me, Ogami-Dono.   
  
Recusando polidamente a montaria que lhe foi oferecida, Itto empurra estoicamente o carrinho de seu filho Daigoro nos três quilômetros que lhe restam até as cercanias do Castelo Shoki, nos arredores de Kyoto.   
  
Kyoto havia sido a capital imperial desde o período Heian, que se iniciara no ano 794 DC, até a sede do Xogunato mudar-se para Edo, no período Tokugawa.   
  
Ainda assim, a cidade de Kyoto era um próspero centro comercial e religioso, sendo também o centro de divulgação da religião Budista - que apesar das perseguições e do desfavor oficial - ainda se mantinha na região.   
  
Contudo, por trás desta aparente calma e prosperidade, a cidade também tinha uma outra fama. A de ser uma cidade com um passado negro. Durante as guerras civis que caracterizaram o Sengoku Jidai (1400-1600), Kyoto foi sacudida por inúmeros conflitos armados e revoltas, bem como sucessivas epidemias e períodos de anarquia. Por causa de tais motivos, Kyoto foi apelidada de "Cidade dos Demônios".   
  
Estas desgraças eram atribuídas aos inúmeros espíritos malignos que saiam das dimensões das trevas para atacar os incautos humanos.   
  
Quase uma hora depois, o cortejo alcança as muralhas do Castelo Shoki, um dos mais luxuosos da região.   
  
Comentava-se que a construção do mesmo durou mais de 20 anos e que era um dos mais seguros de Kyoto. Dizia a lenda que o seu arquiteto e os auxiliares imediatos cometeram Seppuku ao terminar a gigantesca obra, para garantir que jamais entregariam ao inimigo a localização das passagens secretas do mesmo. E que todos eles foram enterrados nos subterrâneos, de maneira a protegê-lo pela eternidade.  
  
Lorde Shingen era uma das pessoas mais poderosas e ricas da cidade, contudo, muito pouco sabia a seu respeito.   
  
Embora era conhecido que ele não morria de amores pelo Xogunato Tokugawa, também por outro lado nunca cometeu um ato que pusesse em risco a sua lealdade.   
  
Ele era como o fiel da balança do complexo jogo de poder dos clãs que dominavam Kyoto e se procurava manter eqüidistante das disputas locais. Era conveniente para o Xogunato, que Kyoto se mantivesse dividida em facções opostas, pois se elas unissem, poderiam representar uma séria ameaça à sua hegemonia.   
  
O Xogunato podia cobrir de favores uma certa facção e beneficiar outra depois.   
  
Contudo, nesta sórdida guerra de politicagem e benesses hipócritas o objetivo era manter os líderes dos clãs divididos e preocupados em superar um ao outro, mas sem chegar a um resultado decisivo definitivo.  
  
Contudo, Shingen era uma incógnita. O seu silêncio e o hábito de falar pouco nas reuniões tornavam-o difícil de ser decifrado, porém ele estava longe de ser considerado passivo e influenciável.   
  
Agindo através de diplomatas e representantes, ele sutilmente influenciava no balanço de forças das facções locais, enquanto aumentava lenta e seguramente o seu poder interno.   
  
Ao chegar ao Castelo, já na entrada, Itto e Daigoro são apresentados a um idoso senhor que os encaminha através dos complexos corredores, para um mais do que bem vindo banho de água quente.   
  
Antes disto, porém, o corte superficial que Itto sofrera foi devidamente tratado e limpo pelo médico particular do lorde. Também foram providenciadas roupas limpas e novas para os dois para serem usadas após o banho.   
  
Embora o encontro fosse urgente, não seria de bom tom o ex-kaishakunin Itto Ogami se apresentar a Lorde Shingen totalmente sujo, cansado e empoeirado. Até nos mínimos detalhes, o anfitrião pensara em tudo.   
  
Após o banho, em seguida, pai e filho são encaminhados até a uma pequena sala aonde é servida uma ligeira refeição, servida por lindas e amáveis damas de companhia.   
  
Embora algo frugal, o jantar era considerado um pequeno banquete para os padrões da época. Além do tradicional arroz cozido, também havia uma variedade de acompanhamentos dispostos em pequenas tigelas: Peixes cozidos e salgados, vários tipos de picles de verduras picadas em conserva, frutos do mar, gengibre picado, uma tigela de sopa quente, além do tradicional chá verde.   
  
Itto e Daigoro servem-se das tigelas com arroz cozido, com a característica etiqueta Samurai, enquanto uma dama toca uma melodia nostálgica e melancólica ao som de seu shamisen, um instrumento primitivo que lembrava um banjo.   
  
Aparentemente a sala era reservada para visitas ilustres, embora o local aonde Lorde Shingen e sua família faziam suas refeições fosse outro.   
  
Terminada a refeição, os dois descansam numa sala anexa, enquanto a dama mais bonita e experiente tenta iniciar uma conversa amena dirigindo um sorriso insinuante ao samurai.   
  
Estava evidente de que ela era uma verdadeira profissional de agradar os convidados, com boa conversa, grande conhecimento de artes, poesia e música e algo a mais...  
  
Percebendo a intenção da moça, Itto muito diplomaticamente recusa, sem ofendê-la, apenas se limitando a conversar polidamente, como faria com qualquer outra mulher.   
  
A jovem gueixa deixa escapar um sorriso melancólico... Não seria desta vez que ela se deitaria com um homem tão impressionante, como misterioso. Mas tudo bem, como uma fina e educada dama de companhia treinada em suas artes desde criança, ela iria cumprir o seu dever da melhor maneira possível.  
  
Minutos mais tarde, o colóquio é interrompido com o soar de um gongo importado da China. O idoso senhor que recebera Lobo Solitário e seu filhote avisa discretamente que Lorde Shingen estava à sua espera, no salão principal. Com um discreto sorriso, a dama de companhia se retira, deixando Itto e Daigoro à vontade.   
  
Guiados pelo velho, pai e filho são levados até a porta da sala principal do castelo. Seguindo o rigoroso costume samurai, Itto e Daigoro se prostram de joelhos, com seus rostos voltados para o chão.   
  
- Itto Ogami, eu presumo? - Pergunta uma misteriosa voz que parecia ser impressionante devido ao eco da enorme sala.   
  
- Lorde Shingen-Dono, eu e o meu filho humildemente pedimos sua permissão para adentrar neste recinto.   
  
- Tudo bem. Que assim seja. - Responde a voz, de maneira condescendente.  
  
Itto e Daigoro cautelosamente entram na ampla sala principal do castelo Shoki, iluminada por braseiros incandescentes. O pequeno Daigoro nota que as tábuas do piso reluziam à luz dos braseiros de tão bem cuidadas e enceradas que estavam.   
  
Em contraste com a imensidão do lugar, a sala principal era relativamente simples e despojada. Uma inscrição tradicional feita a nanquim enfeitava uma das paredes, enquanto um conjunto de uma espada katana ricamente ornamentada e uma wakizashi estavam guardadas num suporte. Afora isto, dois biombos importados da China, de finíssimo acabamento, uma mesinha baixa feita de laca e algumas almofadas de seda compunham a esparsa mobília do imenso salão.   
  
Sentado numa almofada, na clássica posição oriental estava Lorde Shingen em pessoa. Ele era magro, de estatura baixa para média e alguns cabelos grisalhos começavam a despontar em sua cabeça, cujo penteado era à moda samurai. Ele ainda usava um kimono de finíssimo acabamento, embora suas cores fossem sóbrias e discretas, como convinha a um potentado.   
  
- É uma honra ser convidado por Vossa Excelência, Shingen-dono... Agradeço humildemente pela sua gentil acolhida a este indigno servo e ao seu filho. - Saúda Itto, curvando a sua cabeça. O seu filho faz o mesmo.   
  
- Ora, ora, deixemos as formalidades de lado, meu caro Ogami-san. É este o seu filho? Qual o nome dele? - O poderoso daimyo aparentemente está de bom humor e afável. Tanto que ele acaricia a cabeça do pequeno Daigoro, que fica num silêncio e respeito de maneira incomum para uma criança de menos de quatro anos. .  
  
- Sim. Ele se chama Daigoro... - Limita-se a responder Itto. Desde cedo ele criara Daigoro com o mesmo rigor que os seus pais o criaram. Embora fosse muito rigoroso e severo com ele, Itto queria que Daigoro sentisse orgulho de sua origem samurai, apesar das privações atuais aos quais eles estavam submetidos.   
  
- Uma criança admirável... O meu oficial da guarda me informou que vocês chegaram um dia antes do prazo combinado... - Sorri condescendente o poderoso nobre.  
  
- Não podia deixar Vossa Excelência esperar em demasia, pois o seu emissário disse tratar-se de um assunto importante. - Responde sucintamente Itto, lembrando-se do primeiro encontro com o representante do lorde Shingen.   
  
- Ah, sim. Vamos ao que interessa. Já ouvi falar de sua habilidade na espada e na eficiência com que executa os seus assassinatos. E o meu oficial comprovou isto pessoalmente, ao constatar o extermínio de quatro salteadores de estrada foragidos... - Fala Shingen, sabendo de tudo que ocorrera horas atrás.  
  
- Foi inevitável. Tive-me que defender.   
  
- Pois bem, se cumprir esta missão, além da recompensa prometida, você terá muito mais do que imagina, Ogami-san. - Os olhos do nobre pareciam reluzir pelo reflexo da luz emanada dos braseiros.   
  
- O Meifumado me trouxe até aqui. O que deseja, Shingen-dono? - Responde Itto, referindo-se a sua filosofia de trilhar o chamado Caminho do Assassino, um dos que levam ao mundo infernal.   
  
- Por favor, peço que mate Akira Aoyama, líder do clã dos Aoyama e mestre do Shinmeiryu. - Responde Shingen, com um tom de dureza na sua voz.   
  
- O motivo? - Por mais tentadora que fosse a oferta, Itto jamais aceitava um contrato sem saber de todos os detalhes da missão. Isto já era uma praxe em seu modo de operação. Mais de uma vez recusara ofertas obscuras.   
  
- O clã dos Aoyama evitou se envolver ao longo dos tempos com quaisquer facções, devendo sua suposta lealdade unicamente ao Imperador... Contudo, há evidências de que este clã é na realidade uma fachada para uma seita secreta demoníaca que corrompe jovens para a perdição dos Seis Caminhos e que muito mal tem sido feito nesta linda cidade. - Os olhos de Shingen deixam a serenidade habitual e pareciam reluzir de ódio enquanto escolhia cuidadosamente as palavras.   
  
- E porque os monges e o povo em geral não se manifestam contra eles? - Indaga Itto, um tanto intrigado pelo motivo desta convocação. Além de não ser do tipo supersticioso, ele sabia que se alguém estivesse envolvido com qualquer tipo de magia negra, os primeiros que iriam se levantar contra seriam o clero e o povo em geral. .   
  
- Heh... Os camponeses e artesãos têm muito medo para dizer de frente o que pensam, pois são supersticiosos e temem ser amaldiçoados... E quanto ao clero, procure o monge Jinji, no templo Bossatsuken, na cidade velha. Ele lhe dará mais detalhes. - Sorrindo, lorde Shingen percebe a hesitação interior de Itto e reforça a sua argumentação.  
  
- Há algum motivo que impede lorde Shingen de agir? - Indaga Itto com a sua franqueza habitual.  
  
- Como assim? - Shingen finge-se de surpreso, mas isto fazia parte de sua tática, pois já sabia que o Lobo Solitário não era nenhum idiota.   
  
- Não é todo empregador que me recepciona a mim e ao meu filho com uma escolta armada e que me recebe de forma suntuosa em seu lar. Reparei no seu castelo e de fato, Shingen-dono tem um poderio militar que faz jus ao seu nome e à sua fama.. Não teria dificuldades em trazer justiça a esta terra sem depender de um andarilho como eu... - Responde Itto com delicadeza, mas carregando suas palavras com certa ironia.   
  
- Eis o ponto, Ogami-san. Como membro dos anciões desta cidade, tenho a minha parcela de poder e de responsabilidade. Contudo, os malditos Aoyama têm conexões com grupos que desejam a minha desonra e queda. Qualquer ato inadequado de minha parte poderia trazer conseqüências catastróficas à estabilidade política de Kyoto... - Procura-se justificar Shingen, notando que seu interlocutor era mais esperto do que supunha.   
  
- E por este motivo, o senhor precisa de um andarilho como eu para fazer o serviço, sem ter que manchar suas mãos de sangue... - Responde Itto com a franqueza que lhe era típica.   
  
- Isto é uma ofensa ou... - Shingen finge-se de ofendido, mas compreendera o que o assassino quis dizer. E estava intimamente satisfeito com isto. Não iria pagar uma fortuna para um idiota sem cérebro.   
  
- Não. É apenas uma constatação ditada pela realidade, Shingen-dono. Não quis em absoluto duvidar de sua palavra. - Responde Ogami, como se executasse um lance de xadrez no complexo jogo de palavras e argumentos da diplomacia.   
  
- Sei que somente aceita executar um serviço destes após saber de todos os fatos. Pois bem, de minha parte, já falei o bastante. Amanhã pode procurar o Monge Jinji e saber dos detalhes. Pode dar uma resposta inequívoca até amanhã a noite? - Responde Shingen com certa ansiedade.  
  
- Independentemente de Jinji falar ou não, sim. Pelo Meifumado, não costumo deixar quem me procura esperando tanto tempo.  
  
- Excelente! Saiba que se o serviço for bem executado, você não somente receberá 500 moedas de ouro como o habitual, mas o dobro disto, além de muitas outras recompensas! - Os olhos de Shingen brilham de satisfação, tendo conseguido dobrar a vontade férrea do seu interlocutor.   
  
- Bem, com a sua licença, eu e o meu filho precisamos nos retirar.   
  
Pai e filho já se preparavam para retirar do recinto quando...  
  
- Esperem, não gostariam de se hospedar no meu castelo? Já está tarde e se chegarem à Kyoto, dificilmente encontrarão uma hospedaria decente a esta hora... Se me permitirem, mandarei providenciar um quarto adequado para você e seu filho... -   
  
Teoricamente a proposta de Lorde Shingen parecia ser razoável, pois quase todas as hospedarias decentes (as que não eram arapucas para depenar viajantes incautos) fechavam cedo. Depois, ele supunha erradamente que a companhia de suas gueixas faria Itto ficar mais "predisposto" a aceitar a arriscada missão.  
  
- Agradeço mais uma vez a sua gentileza e hospitalidade, mas a minha condição de ronin me impede de aceitar tão generosa dádiva... - Responde Itto, fiel aos estóicos preceitos morais que seguia.   
  
- Como assim? - Shingen fica surpreso.   
  
- Vossa excelência disse fazer parte do Conselho de Anciões desta cidade... Não ficaria adequado se cedo ou tarde alguém soubesse que Vossa Excelência tenha acolhido um andarilho jurado de morte pelo Governo Central como eu... - Responde o Lobo Solitário, mostrando mais uma vez sua faceta de caráter inflexível a possíveis concessões.   
  
- Sim, entendo, mas mesmo assim, ninguém mais precisa saber que você veio aqui...Os meus oficiais já foram instruídos a guardar sigilo sob pena de morte...  
  
- Ainda sim, suplico para que reconsidere, Shingen-dono.   
  
- Bem, já que insiste... Contudo, se me permite, irei instruir um dos meus homens a te acompanhar até a cidade e encaminhar a uma hospedaria decente aonde possa dormir sem ter medo de ser assaltado. Procure o monge Jinji amanhã cedo conforme o combinado e no final da tarde, procure-me. no meu castelo - Resigna-se o Nobre, surpreso por tamanha demonstração de teimosia... E de integridade.   
  
- Agradeço mais uma vez a sua generosidade, lorde Shingen.   
  
- Está dispensado. Boa noite a você e ao seu filho, Ogami-san.  
  
Lorde Shingen se retira discretamente da sala por uma das portas e em seguida, Itto Ogami e Daigoro são levados pelo velhinho que os atendera até a saída do castelo.   
  
Lá fora eles aguardam alguns minutos até que um dos homens de Shingen aparece - vestido à paisana - com uma carroça.   
  
O carrinho de bebê - bastante resistente e pesado - é colocado com cuidado na carroça e em seguida os três partem, deixando o Castelo Shoki para trás.  
  
REFERÊNCIAS ADOTADAS NO CAPÍTULO:  
  
RONIN: Samurai sem mestre. Com o fim das guerras civis e a unificação do Japão pela Dinastia Tokugawa, a classe dos samurais se enfraqueceu. Muitos guerreiros ficaram sem mestre e vagavam de localidade a localidade procurando alguém para oferecer os seus serviços, alguns como caçadores de recompensas e outros aderindo ao banditismo. Vários samurais foram obrigados à prática da mendicância e mesmo passando fome.   
  
(Fulano)-DONO: Tratamento arcaico destinado apenas a personalidades nobres e ilustres;  
  
MEIFUMADO: A estrada que leva para o Negro Mundo do Inferno. O lugar aonde segundo a crença budista, as almas culpadas iam para pagar pelos seus pecados cometidos em vida até terem a chance de uma nova reencarnação.  
  
SOBRENOMES: Na época do Lobo Solitário, apenas os nobres e a classe dos samurais tinham o privilégio de terem sobrenomes. Devido à raridade dos mesmos, era possível deduzir a procedência da família, o seu status e até a região aonde a pessoa vivia pelo sobrenome que usava. Contudo, as mulheres não tinham este privilégio, ainda que fossem de origem nobre, adotando comumente o sobrenome do marido depois de casadas.   
  
Os populares usavam o nome combinado com a profissão e nome do local aonde viviam.   
  
Somente após a restauração Meiji (meados do século XIX), o direito de usar sobrenomes foi estendido a todas as classes sociais.   
  
GUEIXAS: Sabe-se que as chamadas gueixas surgiram por volta da Era Tokugawa, se tornando uma classe à parte das chamadas cortesãs e prostitutas de luxo, que já existiam desde o século XIII.   
  
Inicialmente o termo se designava apenas para nomear as damas de companhia que se especializavam em entreter os convidados de um nobre, através da dança, do canto, da música, da poesia e da arte da conversação. Diferentemente das prostitutas, o sexo não fazia parte de seus préstimos, embora fosse comum os patronos e clientes de longa data se envolverem com as gueixas. Contudo, com o passar do tempo, tal prática foi se disseminando a ponto do governo da época baixar uma lei regulamentando a classe.  
  
Embora a maioria das gueixas trabalhasse em estabelecimentos próprios, administrados por uma gueixa mais velha e experiente, algumas delas eram recrutadas e patrocinadas por nobres e pessoas influentes. Elas eram relativamente comuns em Edo e em Kyoto na época da Era Tokugawa.  
  
Escrito por: Calerom  
  
E-Mail: myamauchi1969@yahoo.com.br  
  
Última Versão: Outubro de 2003. 


	2. O Lobo Repousa

CAPÍTULO 02:   
  
O LOBO REPOUSA  
  
Das cercanias do Castelo Shoki até a cidade de Kyoto propriamente dita, a viagem iria durar pouco mais de uma hora .   
  
Daigoro, o pequeno filho de Itto, olhava atentamente para a gradativa mudança da paisagem rural para o ambiente urbano enquanto o seu pai continuava impassível ao lado do cocheiro, que estava ao mesmo tempo impressionado e assustado.  
  
O condutor estava Impressionado por estar ao lado do ex-Kaishakunin de Edo, um dos homens mais poderosos (e perigosos) do Japão.   
  
E assustado, pois tinha notado a fisionomia séria e impassível de Itto, a sua enorme força física demonstrada ao colocar o pesado carrinho de seu filho (feito de madeira, bambu e ferro) no interior da carroça e a quase total ausência de emoção no seu olhar...   
  
Tudo isto fazia com que o servo de Lorde Shingen sentisse como se estivesse diante da Morte em pessoa.   
  
Sim, se a Morte fosse ter uma aparência humana, com certeza teria aqueles olhos frios e implacáveis.  
  
- Então o senhor é o famoso Itto Ogami... Já veio a Kyoto antes? - Tenta puxar conversa o empregado de Shingen, cansado da monotonia da viagem.  
  
- Como Kaishakunin umas duas vezes. Mas como Lobo Solitário, esta é a primeira vez. - O tom de voz de Itto sai quase que glacial. Uma das coisas que ele não tolerava era conversa inútil.   
  
- Este é o seu filho? Qual o nome dele? - O cocheiro tenta parecer amável aos olhos de Itto e faz um cafuné na cabeça de garoto, mas a criança de quase quatro anos de idade demonstra que não gostou nem um pouco pelo seu olhar.  
  
- Sim. Ele se chama Daigoro - Responde Itto mecanicamente.  
  
- Bem, o meu nome é Sagame, mas todos aqui me chamam de Sagame "Kitsune", o raposa. Conheço Kyoto inteira na palma da minha mão! Quer saber onde fica o templo do monge Jinji? Tive ordens para... - Era evidente que este tal de Sagame sabia demais, falava demais e era mais do que um mero empregado. Este fato isto chamou a atenção de Itto.   
  
- Não será necessário. Alguém que deve seguir a Trilha para o Meifumado tem que depender apenas de si mesmo para alcançar o seu objetivo... - Itto corta a conversa de vez no seu estilo peculiar.   
  
- Pretende ficar quanto tempo aqui na cidade? - Sagame tenta puxar novamente conversa, um pouco contrariado.  
  
- Apenas o suficiente - Responde Itto secamente enquanto Daigoro admira o cantar dos grilos e as luzes esverdeadas dos vagalumes que voavam ao redor da carroça naquela noite quente de verão.   
  
- Tem interesse por alguma hospedaria em particular? Eu conheço um bairro com alguns lugares especiais, meu amigo. Lá o senhor poderá comer bem, beber bem, jogar e... Passar a noite com pessoas bem interessantes... - Por "lugares especiais", Sagame estava se referindo às estalagens de luxo, usadas por samurais em viagem e altos dignatários do Xogunato, aonde funcionavam serviços como jogos de azar e a companhia de moças arregimentadas para práticas nada familiares.   
  
- Não será necessário. Apenas me indique um lugar honesto e honrado aonde eu e meu filho possa dormir com a certeza de que a minha cabeça estará presa ao meu corpo no dia seguinte... - Itto encerra de vez a argumentação de Sagame "Kitsune" com um argumento conclusivo.   
  
- Como queira, Ogami-dono...  
  
Temendo irritar o impassível samurai ainda mais, o indiscreto Sagame reprime um xingamento por estar tentando ser simpático com um guerreiro que mais parecia um demônio encarnado e acelera a sua carroça em direção à cidade.   
  
Em instantes, os três estão na antiga capital Kyoto.   
  
A cidade funcionou como capital imperial do Japão desde o início do período Heian (798 DC) até a decisão de Tokugawa mudar a sede governamental para Edo em época recente  
  
A antiga capital imperial do País do Sol Nascente havia sido construída de acordo com princípios chineses, tomando-se o suntuoso palácio como centro de referência.   
  
Contudo muito do esquema original havia sido modificado, desde que o início das guerras civis do Sengoku Jidai arrasou praticamente a cidade, quando daimyos pertencentes a duas facções rivais transformaram Kyoto em campo de batalha há dois séculos e meio passados.   
  
Contudo, a Kyoto mantinha a sua glória, traduzida nas numerosas casas de madeira, nos imponentes palácios e moradias de samurais, bem como os numerosos templos budistas, construídos antes e durante a época pós-Tokugawa.   
  
Cavalgando com habilidade incomum, o espertalhão Sagame caminha por um sem-fim de ruas e vielas da enorme cidade de meio milhão de almas.   
  
Naquele horário, poucas pessoas honestas estavam nas ruas.  
  
Os poucos estabelecimentos ainda disponíveis disputavam os raros transeuntes com anfitriões de ambos os sexos apregoando as vantagens de cada local e adulando clientes potenciais da melhor forma possível.   
  
- Não deseja reconsiderar sua decisão, Itto-sama? A esta hora da noite, poucos lugares compatíveis para o seu nível estão abertos e... - Comenta Sagame ao notar que a solidão das ruas.   
  
De repente um grito desesperado de mulher ecoa a dois quarteirões de distância. Itto fica em estado de total alerta.  
  
- Alguém está em perigo. - Diz o samurai se preparando para sair da carroça.  
  
- Deve ser alguma prostituta bêbada que... - Sagame tenta se fazer de indiferente, mas - Ei, aonde o senhor vai?  
  
Itto salta da carroça sem esperar pelo seu falante condutor, com a sua espada em punho, indo em direção aonde ouvira o grito.   
  
Daigoro - com os olhos já dominados pelo estado "shishogan" - vai atrás dele, como se não pudesse resistir ao apelo da batalha iminente.   
  
Só resta ao indiscreto cocheiro acompanhar a dupla, carregando a sua arma, uma kusari-gama com uma corrente longa e fina.   
  
Ele não podia sequer pensar em sonhar caso acontecesse algo de errado com o contratado de seu Lorde Shingen naquela noite. Seria muito melhor ele mudar de nome e de aparência e desaparecer para sempre da face da Terra.  
  
Andando rapidamente como um lobo, Ogami finalmente entra num beco sem saída com a sua Dotanuki em punho.  
  
Num canto escuro, estava uma jovem que aparentava ter pouco menos de dezoito anos.   
  
Ela estava com o seu lindo semblante completamente aterrorizado e naquele momento estava ajoelhada no chão imundo e lamacento com três homens ao seu redor, como chacais famintos.   
  
Um deles a imobilizava com a ajuda de um punhal encostado na sua garganta, o outro estava tentando arrancar as suas vestes com as mãos cobiçosas e um terceiro estava com uma katana, vigiando a rua.   
  
Pelo seu aspecto, deviam ser membros de uma gangue e era óbvia a intenção do trio.   
  
Eles estavam bem armados para serem marginais comuns, apesar da proibição de apenas os samurais e oficiais do xogunato poderem empunhar espadas, o que tornava a luta mais difícil.  
  
Mas não para Itto Ogami, o Lobo Solitário.   
  
- Soltem a garota! Agora!  
  
- O que pensa que é, seu ronin vagabundo? Ela é nossa! E vamos fazer o que bem entendermos com ela! - Diz o cara da Katana sorrindo desafiadoramente.  
  
- É isto aí! - Grita o rapaz que estava ameaçando a moça com o punhal.  
  
- Se é assim... - Itto assume uma posição de ataque da escola Suio, permanecendo a postos contra qualquer movimento inimigo.  
  
O homem que vigiava o beco decide atacar Ogami com um golpe surpresa, enquanto o seu outro comparsa saca uma afiada espada Wakizashi escondida nas dobras de suas roupas. E o terceiro capanga apenas observa, segurando firmemente a moça.   
  
Contudo, aqueles chacais humanos não eram páreo para o lobo devorador que fez a sua fama com o sangue derramado de suas vítimas pelas 60 províncias do Japão.   
  
O homem da katana é o primeiro a atacar, mas era óbvio que se tratava de um amador, já que fizera o seu movimento de forma afoita - sem respeitar o espaço de ataque entre ele e o seu inimigo.   
  
Com rara agilidade, Itto saca a sua Dotanuki ao mesmo tempo em que se esquiva do golpe inimigo.   
  
Um risco preciso corta o ar pútrido do beco, seguido de um grito lancinante.   
  
O seu poderoso golpe atingira o inimigo na altura do ombro direito, talhando carne e ossos e forçando-o largar a sua espada Katana, que cai no chão.   
  
O segundo capanga ataca com a wakizashi, mas Itto bloqueia o golpe com o mesmo movimento que usara para retirar a sua espada de combate do ombro ferido do primeiro adversário, fazendo-o gritar ainda mais.   
  
A wakizashi se choca com a poderosa lâmina da Dotanuki três vezes antes de ser destroçada por um bloqueio eficaz.   
  
Com o choque, os estilhaços da lâmina wakizashi acabam ferindo o rosto e o peito do segundo yakuza, que grita de dor ao ter o supercílio cortado por um fragmento de ferro. Só que logo ele não sentiria mais nada. A última visão que ele vê na vida é a da espada de Itto talhando ao meio a sua face.   
  
A garota somente sai de seu transe de horror quando dá um grito ao ver o seu desconhecido salvador degolar a cabeça do primeiro atacante, que tentara sacar sua wakizashi numa tentativa desesperada de adiar o inevitável.   
  
O pequeno Daigoro e o embasbacado Sagame estão na extremidade do beco, assistindo à insólita batalha, como testemunhas imóveis do massacre.   
  
- Heh... Você p-pensa que me mete medo, seu ro-ronin vagabundo? Não dê m-mais um passo ou corto o pescoço desta ra-rameira... O-Oouviu? - Sorri de forma assustada o bandido mais jovem, se agarrando à sua refém como se ela representasse sua última esperança de escapar vivo daquele beco de dor e de morte.   
  
- Faça isto com ela e te matarei. Lentamente. - Responde o Ronin,. Impassível como a própria morte.   
  
- Não! Você não ousaria, seu maldi...!  
  
De repente, o impasse se resolve da maneira mais inesperada possível. Completamente atordoado pela presença do Ki esmagador de seu adversário implacável, o yakuza remanescente atira em desespero a sua adaga que usara para imobilizar a sua jovem vítima em direção a Itto e simultaneamente empurra a garota, que cai de lado no chão úmido e mal-cheiroso do beco.   
  
Usando a Dotanuki como bloqueio, Itto intercepta a adaga em pleno ar, seguido de um ruído seco e metálico.   
  
Aproveitando a chance, o último bandido saca uma espada curta de fabricação chinesa e soltando um grito selvagem, ataca o aparentemente desprevenido ronin.   
  
Sagame e a jovem desconhecida soltam um grito de espanto quando ambos vêem os dois inimigos se cruzando no embate final.   
  
Apenas Daigoro, em seu estado Shishogan, assiste impassível sem demonstrar a menor sombra de medo ou receio.   
  
Sentindo um pouco de dor, Itto pousa a mão esquerda no flanco esquerdo e percebe que foi ferido.na altura das costelas, aonde se nota um rasgo em seu gii.   
  
O seu oponente sorri como se estivesse vitorioso e se prepara para dar outro golpe no ronin. Contudo, para o seu horror, ao girar o corpo, um jato escarlate explode em cores vivas e brutais. O golpe de Itto havia cortado uma artéria principal e várias veias. O jovem ladrão cai - tendo pago um altíssimo preço para satisfazer a sua sede de luxúria nesta noite.  
  
- Papai! - Grita Daigoro.  
  
- Ogami-Sama! - Exclama Sagame.   
  
Daigoro sai correndo para abraçar ao pai que saiu vitorioso da breve mas violenta luta, enquanto que um frustrado Sagame desconta a sua raiva degolando o último malfeitor, que já estava praticamente morto ao cair no chão.   
  
Estoicamente e sem demonstrar o mínimo esforço, Itto abraça o seu filho e em seguida, se dirige à jovem, que estava caída no chão seminua e quase em estado de choque.   
  
- Por favor... Não me mate, samurai-sama, eu... - Diz ela, chorando copiosamente e tremendo, enquanto tentava arrumar suas vestes.   
  
- Não tenha nada a temer. Quem eram estes? - Pergunta Itto sem reparar no estado de seminudez em que se encontrava a desconhecida.   
  
- Oh... Eles... Eles... Eram capangas de Yamazaki-gumi... - Comenta a linda jovem, entre soluços.  
  
- Trata-se de um bando de yakuzas locais que chantageam os comerciantes! - Exclama Sagame, enquanto repara, excitado, o quanto que a refém dos yakuzas era jovem e bonita, apesar de estar suja e desarrumada.   
  
- O meu patrão tinha uma dívida com este grupo e eles queriam me levar... Para um lugar horrível... Eu tentei fugir, mas... - Completa a moça, enxugando suas lágrimas.  
  
- Não precisa chorar mais. Você está a salvo. Onde você mora? - Pergunta Itto calmamente.   
  
- Na Hospedaria Aramaki... Fica a seis quarteirões daqui...   
  
- Não perca tempo com esta garota, Itto Sama. Ta na cara que ela é uma vagabunda e se quer saber, você acabou de arranjar encrenca com uma das piores quadrilhas de yakuzas da cidade! Eles não vão descansar enquanto... - Novamente Sagame tenta sair pela tangente, escolhendo a alternativa mais cômoda para ele, mas...  
  
- Por favor. Leve-nos à sua hospedaria. - Diz Itto de forma firme e concisa, para a moça, sem se importar com o que o verborrágico serviçal dizia.   
  
- Está bem... - Diz a moça se levantando de forma educada.  
  
- Itto-sama! Eu... Protesto!  
  
Só que Itto fita o falastrão empregado de Lorde Shingen com um olhar capaz de estremecer o mais arrogante dos homens. Engolindo seco, Sagame acaba concordando.   
  
Minutos mais tarde, o grupo acaba parando em frente à Hospedaria Aramaki, um sobrado de dois andares feito de madeira e de bambu. A porta do local encontrava-se fechada e apenas uma das salas do seu interior encontrava-se iluminada.  
  
- Abram a porta! Temos hóspedes! - Grita Sagame, furioso por ter entrado numa enrascada que ele não previa.   
  
Ninguém responde. Após alguns minutos, Sagame bate na porta com mais força.   
  
- Vamos, abram a porta!  
  
Ouve-se um resmungo seguido de um insulto dito em voz baixa no dialeto local. Minutos mais tarde, a porta se abre.  
  
- Pela misericórdia de Buda! Não costumamos atender estranhos a esta hora da noite... O quê?! Mizumi! Você, de volta? - Exclama um homem na casa dos cinqüenta anos, empunhando uma lanterna japonesa. .  
  
- Sakuma-Sama!... Os homens de Yamazaki haviam me apanhado e iriam... iriam... - Começa a se emocionar novamente a moça.  
  
- Você não deveria ter voltado! Quando Yamazaki souber que você fugiu, eles... - Era evidente que o velho dono da hospedaria não tinha qualquer consideração pela sua jovem empregada.   
  
- Ei! Estamos falando com você, estalageiro. Existem vagas aí ou?... - Interfere Sagame.  
  
- Heh! Não atendemos qualquer um a esta hora da noite. Esta casa é de respeito e... - Tenta discursar o ranzinza proprietário.  
  
- Antes que fale alguma besteira, eu sou Sagame, o Kitsune. Venho da parte de Lorde Kazuo Shingen, e ele ordena que hospede este guerreiro e o seu filho durante o tempo que for necessário... Alguma objeção? - Identifica-se o "amigo" de Ogami para o relutante dono da hospedaria. A simples menção do nome de Shingen é o suficiente para fazê-lo mudar de idéia e o Lobo Solitário observa com um leve sorriso.  
  
- Lorde Shingen?.. Bem, isto muda de figura... Podem entrar... Mizumi, como as outras empregadas estão dormindo, vá a cozinha e providencie um chá para estes cavalheiros! - Fala rudemente o estalageiro Sakuma, como se nada tivesse acontecido com a sua funcionária. Ela prontamente obedece, sem se questionar.   
  
- Espere! Este homem está ferido... Ele precisa de curativos! - Exclama Mizumi, reparando na mancha vermelha que sobressaia no flanco do gii do seu salvador.  
  
- Sério? perdoe-me... Vou ver o que posso fazer...  
  
Reprimindo sua má-vontade, Sakuma traz um estojo de primeiros socorros e ordena à Mizumi que faça os curativos no ferimento de Itto. Por sorte, o corte não foi muito profundo e o sangramento foi controlado facilmente.   
  
Após o ferimento ter sido devidamente tratado e fechado, a pobre jovem vai à cozinha do estabelecimento preparar alguma coisa para beber, sem se queixar. Enquanto isto, Sagame, Itto, Daigoro e o acomodado Sakuma sentam-se na mesinha baixa da sala de estar.  
  
- Mil perdões, Sagame-sama, e Samurai-sama. É que não costumamos ficar tarde da noite para que este estabelecimento não seja maculado com a má fama que os outros tem e... - Sakuma tenta medir suas palavras embora tivesse vontade de maldizer a vinda inesperada deste ronin, e o que era pior, trazendo uma moça que já tinha sido vendida para os Yakuza como troca de um pagamento de dívidas antigas.   
  
- Feh! Pode dispensar as desculpas de sempre, Sakuma-san. Sabemos que à noite todos os gatos são pardos... Eu tenho ordem do meu Mestre para arranjar um lugar para que este samurai e seu filho possam descansar por uma semana no máximo... Depois o meu senhor irá reembolsar todas as despesas... - Completa Sagame, passando algumas moedas de ouro em adiantamento.   
  
-   
  
Os olhos de Sakuma brilham com a ganância típica dos capitalistas.  
  
- Verdade? Feito! Todos os convidados de Lorde Shingen podem se sentir em casa na minha humilde hospedaria! Mas... Temos um pequeno problema... - Pondera Sakuma com visível ar de preocupação  
  
- Que tipo de problema, Sakuma-san? - Pergunta o Kitsune.  
  
- Fui... obrigado a ceder a pequena Mizumi para o bando de Yamazaki... Por causa de dívidas passadas. Aqueles malditos vagabundos aumentaram nos últimos tempos a taxa de proteção que cobram de mim e de outros comerciantes honestos do bairro! Em princípio o acordo não era tão ruim, pois ela iria..trabalhar numa das casas de jogos do bando.. E se tivesse sorte, poderia até virar a amante do chefão... - Diz Sakuma mostrando a faceta amoral de sua personalidade, sem se preocupar com os sentimentos da garota.  
  
- Mas não foi isto que ocorreu...Nós encontramos a garota num beco, bem longe da casa de jogos "Kuronekko" de propriedade da gangue... - Comenta Sagame, distorcendo um pouco os fatos ocorridos.   
  
- Só que a idiota deve ter ficado com medo e fugido de lá. Se os capangas do grupo cruzarem o seu caminho, Samurai-sama, eu digo que a sua pele... - Tenta argumentar o ganancioso estalageiro..   
  
- Eles já cruzaram... - Itto responde fitando bem nos olhos de Sakuma.   
  
- O, O quê? E os homens de Yamazaki? - Sakuma fica incrédulo.  
  
- Os três? Já não pertencem a este mundo... - Completa Sagame com visível sarcasmo.  
  
- De qualquer maneira, isto é ainda uma enrascada. Ao amanhecer, provavelmente o bando todo ficará sabendo e então... - Tenta-se justificar Sakuma, só que temendo mais por sua segurança pessoal do que a dos outros.  
  
- Por que se preocupa em demasia com estes cães, Sakuma-san? Está mais preocupado com a sua empregada ou com a possível represália que sofreria nas mãos destes facínoras? - Pergunta Itto com a rudeza que lhe é habitual, enojado pela sordidez do estalageiro.  
  
- O quê? Ninguém fala desta... - Sakuma tenta protestar, fitando Itto com os olhos cheios de raiva.   
  
- Não precisa se preocupar, Sakuma-sama... Se for necessário, pedirei ao Lorde Shingen que tome as.. - Tenta conciliar Sagame, atentando par ao fato de que Shingen era conhecido do dono da estalagem.  
  
- Não será necessário. - Diz secamente Ogami.   
  
- Como não? - Pergunta com o olhar desafiador e incrédulo, o idoso Sakuma.   
  
- Apenas diga-me onde fica o covil dos Yakuza e os compensarei pelo infortúnio de hoje à noite... Amanhã.  
  
- Bem... Eles ficam numa enorme casa com um gato preto pintado numa placa, a nove quarteirões à direita daqui. Não tem como errar... Mas, se eu fosse o senhor, sairia desta cidade enquanto fosse tempo... - Fala Sakuma sem rodeios.  
  
- A gangue de Yamazaki tem vários capangas, entre eles, ex-soldados do... - Comenta o "raposa".  
  
- Como disse, não precisam ter nada a temer. - Conclui Itto.  
  
- Bem... Assim espero. - Retruca Sakuma dando de ombros.  
  
- Tudo bem, da minha parte está feito. Amanhã voltarei ao final da tarde conforme o combinado. Sabe o que precisa ser feito, certo? - Comenta Sagame não ousando olhar diretamente para aqueles olhos glaciais.  
  
- Por mim, tudo bem. - Responde secamente Itto.  
  
- Até mais então. E trate de se manter vivo, hein?  
  
Sagame sai do recinto e volta para a sua carroça, torcendo para que nunca mais encontrasse aquele samurai de olhos frios e implacáveis como aço.   
  
Neste momento, Mizumi volta trazendo chá verde quente e três bolinhos de arroz com alguns pratinhos de picles à moda japonesa e peixe salgado.   
  
- Perdão, Samurai-sama, mas qual o seu nome completo e o propósito de sua vinda? - Pergunta Sakuma.  
  
- Peço desculpas, meu senhor, mas caso este é um assunto que interessa somente a Lorde Shingen e a mim... Perdoe-me pela minha atitude arrogante, mas isto lhe pouparia de muitos dissabores... - Diz cortesmente Itto, esperando que o seu anfitrião servisse primeiro do chá para ele poder pegar a sua porção..  
  
- Entendo... Então veio à Kyoto em busca de trabalho ou está a serviço de Shingen-dono, não? Bem, esteja certo de que se cair nas boas graças dele, terá um ótimo serviço. Ele é um dos homens mais ricos e influentes da cidade. - Comenta Sakuma, tornando evidente de que ele era conhecido do senhor feudal ou até algo a mais.   
  
- Sabe de alguns rumores a respeito da cidade? - O esperto ronin havia reparado que este tal Sakuma sabia mais do que podia um simples estalageiro.  
  
- Heh... Só sei que é quase certo que Yamazaki-Oyabun terá um ataque de cólera se souber o que aconteceu com os capangas. Mas, falando sério, desde que o Bakufu Edo unificou o país, a cidade tem prosperado, só que... -Comenta Sakuma sarcasticamente se referindo ao Xogunato, após sorver de um gole a porção de chá quente.  
  
- Continue.  
  
- As pessoas sempre arranjam um jeito de arranjarem confusão... Às vezes alguém faz besteiras, provavelmente pelo ar abafado e quente das noites do verão... E de vez em quando, um ou outro cadáver aparece do nada... E a ralé supersticiosa começa a falar que demônios estão andando entre nós... - Em seguida, Sakuma se serve de um bolinho de arroz, comendo metade dele com uma mordida.   
  
- Demônios? - Uma das sobrancelhas grossas de Itto levanta-se ligeiramente, em sinal de interesse.   
  
- Pelo visto, é claro que você não é daqui... Perdoe-me pela minha grosseria... Nunca ouviu falar da fama de Kyoto? - Diz Sakuma enquanto com um par de palitinhos começava a comer os bolinhos de arroz, junto com um pouco de peixe salgado.  
  
- Diga. - É claro que Itto sabia, mas finge-se de desentendido.  
  
- Falam que esta linda cidade é assombrada por youkais e demônios desde tempos remotos... Relatos de fantasmas da época do Sengoku Jidai, vultos misteriosos, estranhos fenômenos e casas mal assombradas são muito comuns na região. Quando alguém morre de forma incomum ou misteriosa, os idiotas falam que eles foram mortos por demônios ou espíritos malignos. E o mesmo acontece quando alguém desaparece e nunca mais é visto. - Diz Sakuma, embora pelos seus trejeitos mostrasse que não acreditava em nada daquilo do que falava.  
  
- E desde quando estes fatos se intensificaram?  
  
- Olha, faz alguns meses atrás... Começaram a acontecer mortes estranhas aqui e ali. Passou se um tempo sem nada de extraordinário, mas agora estas mortes voltaram com força total... Um homem foi encontrado sem uma só gota de sangue no corpo na zona rural. Uma jovem esposa foi linchada numa vila depois de ter dado a luz a fetos semelhantes a animais monstruosos... E de tempos em tempos...  
  
- Continue...  
  
- Há quem diga que youkais têm aparecido em cemitérios, templos abandonados e casebres, para atormentar os vivos e matar os incautos. Mas creio que estas baboseiras não irão te interessar...  
  
- E não mesmo...  
  
Sakuma e Itto terminam em silêncio a rápida refeição. Logo em seguida, o anfitrião ordena à Mizumi para que leve Itto e Daigoro a um dos quartos vazios.   
  
Lá na entrada, a jovem serviçal providencia uma tina com água quente e com os seus dedos ágeis, começa a lavar os pés de seus anfitriões. Terminado o pequeno ritual de limpeza, os dois hóspedes podem entrar no amplo quarto, forrado com um tatame delicado.   
  
Uma esteira de dormir é providenciada para Daigoro e outra, maior para Itto. Em seguida, a moça traz os edredons e habilmente os coloca sobre as esteiras. Ela fica impressionada com a maturidade do pequeno garoto que faz uma ligeira prece antes de se deitar.  
  
Itto sente um pouco as dores do cansaço da viagem e das lutas que tivera naquele dia. Sem desconfiar disto, a jovem Mizumi retira delicadamente o gii do samurai e começa a fazer uma lenta, mas vigorosa massagem nos ombros e costas do guerreiro.   
  
Embora o toque da moça fosse um pouco fraco para os padrões de Itto, ele nada reclama, fechando os olhos.   
  
- Eu... lhe devo a minha vida, samurai-sama. Mas... temo por sua vida... Os bandidos... - Diz a moça, emocionada, mas temendo ser repreendida por tomar a iniciativa ao falar.   
  
- Não se preocupe. Aquele que trilha os Seis Caminhos tem que estar preparado tanto para viver como para morrer.... - Responde Itto de acordo com a sua filosofia de caminhar rumo ao Meifumado.  
  
- Por que arriscou a sua vida para proteger a esta serva? - Pergunta Intrigada Mizumi, enquanto o seu toque começa a se tornar mais suave e envolvente.  
  
- Um guerreiro deve sempre proteger os inocentes.  
  
- Posso saber ao menos o seu nome, para lembrá-lo em minhas preces?  
  
- O meu nome e o meu propósito não têm o menor significado... Mas quem você é e de onde você vem?  
  
- Meu nome é Mizumi... de Aoyama-mura... Até a algum tempo atrás, vivia com minha pobre família... Meus pais eram muito pobres e para que a gente não passasse fome, vim para a cidade procurar por emprego... Até entrar para a Hospedaria Aramaki... -Diz a jovem, reprimindo as suas lágrimas, enquanto massageia ternamente os ombros de Itto.  
  
- Suponho que não tenha sido fácil...  
  
- Apesar de tudo, gosto deste lugar... Só que há uma semana atrás vieram uns homens estranhos conversar com o meu patrão... - Continua Mizumi, enxugando discretamente uma lágrima.  
  
- Continue...  
  
- Eu percebi que eles... não tinham boas intenções.. Há três dias atrás, o meu mestre disse que estava dispensada e que iria ter outro dono... Então aqueles homens me levaram... Para aquele lugar horrível!...Era uma casa de jogos imunda e eles forçavam garotas como eu a induzir clientes a apostar nos jogos e beber.. Além de outras coisas horríveis... Não agüentei e tentei fugir nesta noite... Se não fosse pelo senhor... - A jovem se comove e por pouco quase não se abraça ao desconhecido.  
  
- Já passou. Não há o que se preocupar...  
  
- Como disse... Eu lhe devo a minha vida, samurai-sama... Por favor... - O tom de voz da linda moça se tornava cada vez mais íntimo e o seu toque outrora vigoroso estava quase se tornando uma carícia insinuante.  
  
- Sim?  
  
- Permita-me aquecê-lo esta noite... Eu... farei tudo o que o senhor desejar... tudo mesmo... - Subitamente ela para de massagear, e começa a envolver o pescoço e os ombros de Itto com seus dedos finos e ágeis.  
  
- Não. Não posso aceitar. - Diz secamente Itto, repelindo de forma sutil, porém firme, à suplica da moça.   
  
- O.. Senhor é casado? - Pergunta Mizumi, receando alguma coisa.   
  
- Não. - Responde o ex-Kaishakunin, alternando severidade e piedade em seu olhar para a pequena adolescente, arrancada brutalmente de sua inocência pela mesquinharia dos homens.  
  
- Mas... Eu não sei como posso te recompensar, samurai-sama.... Se não fosse.o senhor, eu...  
  
- Você gostaria de voltar para sua família? Onde eles moram? - Diz Itto olhando firmemente para Mizumi e afastando quaisquer tentações que pudesse entrar em seu caminho rumo ao Meifumado.   
  
- Eles... moram numa pequena comunidade... A Nordeste daqui... Mas... se fosse possível... Como disse, vim para cá porque os meus pais são idosos e pobres, e mesmo que o senhor quisesse, o meu mestre Sakuma...  
  
- Não diga mais nada. Amanhã verei o que é necessário para você voltar sã e salva para casa. - Diz Itto com os seus olhos penetrantes de lobo para a pequena adolescente.  
  
- Mas... - O coração da jovem bate depressa, entre a apreensão e a esperança. Nunca alguém havia demonstrado respeito e solidariedade com ela. Quanto mais um samurai.  
  
- Cuidarei destes assuntos. Não se preocupe. Agora, com licença, preciso me repousar.  
  
A pequena Mizumi, meio que desconcertada pela atitude rigorosa do seu anônimo salvador, se afasta carregando uma típica lanterna japonesa, deixando Itto sozinho na escuridão com seus pensamentos, enquanto Daigoro dormia placidamente na esteira de dormir.   
  
Itto Ogami começa a meditar silenciosamente durante um longo tempo, esvaziando a sua mente das atribulações do dia e purificando a sua mente... Após vários minutos, ele finalmente abre os olhos e murmura uma frase, antes de se aprontar para dormir...  
  
- Finalmente, a estrada negra do Meifumado se chocará com a essência do Som Divino....  
  
NOTAS DO CAPÍTULO:   
  
Sengoku-Jidai: Conhecido como "Período das Guerras", durou dos meados do Século XIV até o Século XVI, sendo caracterizado por numerosos conflitos entre senhores feudais que ambicionavam tomar o controle efetivo do país;  
  
Daimyo: Senhor feudal japonês;  
  
Yakuza: Espécie de mafioso, membro do submundo do crime japonês. Os Yakuzas já existiam desde a época feudal e dedicavam-se a atividades como extorsão de comerciantes, favorecimento à prostituição, e jogatina. Seus integrantes eram comandados por um "oyabun" (chefe) e reuniam-se em grupos chamados "gumis".  
  
Bakufu Edo: Outro nome para o regime do Xogunato Tokugawa. Edo era o antigo nome de Tokyo, que passou a ser a sede do Xogunato após o final do século XVI.  
  
Kyoto: Devido ao fato de se localizar um terreno cercado por montanhas de todos os lados, os verões em Kyoto costumavam ser quentes e abafados;  
  
Esteira de Dormir: Na época da história não existiam camas no Japão, mas sim esteiras de dormir recobertas por "futons" (edredons). Os aposentos de dormir eram separados por biombos ou por portas corrediças e os hóspedes deviam retirar os calçados antes de entrar no interior das residências;  
  
A Estrada Rumo ao Meifumado: Embora pareça sinistra, a filosofia seguida por Itto Ogami após ter se transformado num assassino baseava se nos seguintes pontos: Nunca depender dos outros para nada, nunca recuar ante as dificuldades, não tentar impor o seu caminho, mas aceitar as coisas como elas são, entre outras as coisas;  
  
Mura: Pronuncia-se "Murah". Povoado ou aldeia menor do que "Machi" (pequena cidade).  
  
Mizumi: Por ser filha de camponeses, Mizumi não tinha um sobrenome e para se identificar, cita a localidade no qual ela nasceu, no caso, Aoyama.  
  
Escrito por: Calerom  
  
Última Revisão: 04/12/2003;  
  
myamauchi1969@yahoo.com.br 


	3. O Lobo e o Monge

CAPÍTULO 03: O LOBO E O MONGE.  
  
Já amanhecia na cidade de Kyoto e os primeiros raios de Sol iluminavam a antiga capital imperial.  
  
A jovem empregada Mizumi levantou-se cedo para fazer a faxina dos quartos da hospedaria. Ao passar pelo aposento ocupado pelo misterioso samurai que a salvara ontem à noite e o seu filho, ela sente uma sensação de curiosidade... e atração. Tomando cuidado para não ser notada e levar uma bronca do seu irascível patrão, ela abre a porta corrediça que separava o espaçoso quarto do corredor.   
  
Contudo, um suspiro de decepção toma conta do seu ser e ela discretamente fecha o aposento. Pai e filho já haviam acordado e partido há vários minutos atrás, deixando o local impecavelmente limpo e perfeitamente arrumado como se não tivesse sido ocupado durante a noite anterior.  
  
Itto Ogami levava o seu pequeno filho Daigoro no carrinho de bebê, se misturando aos trabalhadores e pessoas comuns que começavam a andar pelas ruas estreitas de Kyoto.   
  
À medida que os raios solares iluminavam os tetos feitos de palha e madeira das residências, a cidade começava a ganhar sinais de vida: damas discretas elegantemente vestidas andavam aos pares, cochichando as fofocas do dia e sorrindo entre si. Um bêbado ainda cambaleante que passou a noite anterior na rua tentava encontrar o caminho de casa. Mercadores gritavam em voz alta, apregoando as vantagens de suas mercadorias, enquanto carregadores ambulantes e trabalhadores braçais andavam para lá e para cá, transformando a cidade num formigueiro aberto.  
  
Após andarem um par de quarteirões, o Lobo Solitário encontra um templo budista - antigo, porém bem cuidado. Um mantra recitado em chinês arcaico podia ser ouvido do lado de fora do santuário, enquanto que passarinhos cantavam despreocupadamente nas árvores que ornamentavam o jardim.   
  
Repetindo um ritual que quase sempre fazia por onde passavam, Itto e Daigoro entram no templo e ficam vários minutos recitando em absoluto silêncio uma oração pelos entes queridos mortos. O velho monge budista que estava orando no momento fica impressionado com a concentração do samurai, ignorando o fato dele ser uma alma percorrendo a trilha sangrenta que levava ao Meifumado.   
  
Terminadas as orações, pai e filho saem em silêncio do santuário e Itto apanha uma garrafinha de água vazia do interior do carrinho. Em seguida, ele vai a um poço próximo e, usando um balde, enche-a do precioso líquido e o coloca de volta na condução de Daigoro. Isto não era bem um costume, mas - sempre que possível - ele fazia este pequeno gesto quando precisava sair para uma missão sem hora para voltar.   
  
O poderoso samurai coloca o carrinho numa sombra de árvore e deixa o seu único filho na escadaria do santuário. Itto sorri discretamente para o seu pequeno lobo e este lhe retribui o cumprimento. Então, sem olhar para trás, o guerreiro sai do templo budista.  
  
Desde cedo, Daigoro foi acostumado a esperar o seu progenitor por horas e horas seguidas - indiferente ao cansaço, sono e fome, sem reclamar. Não raras vezes, ele via o seu pai sair de manhãzinha para somente retornar ao anoitecer no cumprimento de suas sangrentas missões.   
  
Quando passavam por alguma cidade, Daigoro ainda se podia dar ao luxo de aguardá-lo nas cercanias de um santuário xintoísta ou templo budista. Em outras ocasiões, o pequeno filhote tinha que esperar o lobo retornar da caçada no precário abrigo de um cemitério abandonado, na sombra de uma árvore, debaixo de uma ponte de madeira ou sobre uma colina deserta.   
  
Embora isto pudesse ser interpretado como um ato cruel e desumano por muitos, na realidade fazia parte do treinamento de Daigoro como futuro samurai.   
  
Itto desejava que o seu filho fosse indiferente aos ilusórios momentos de fartura e que se acostumasse com as privações do caminho do guerreiro como fome, sede, frio, calor e a falta de um teto. Coisas, aliás, comuns e corriqueiras para a maioria dos filhos de homens comuns que tentavam sobreviver na Era Tokugawa.   
  
Sim, Itto amava realmente o seu filho, talvez mais do que a ele próprio. Contudo - uma vez que ele estava trilhando o caminho da vingança que o levaria inevitavelmente rumo ao Negro Mundo do Inferno - era o seu dever como pai e como samurai forjar a alma de seu rebento para que ela fosse forte o bastante para agüentar esta caminhada até aonde o Destino determinasse.   
  
Após certificar-se de que Daigoro estava em segurança, Itto segue sozinho para outro bairro de Kyoto. Não seria difícil para ele encontrar o tal do monge budista Jinji, já que o tal Templo Bossatsuken deveria ser bastante conhecido na cidade. Contudo, como o encontro aconteceria no começo da tarde, não faria mal fazer uma breve caminhada pelas intrincadas ruas do centro da "cidade dos 1000 anos".  
  
Após memorizar de cabeça as principais ruas e locações, o Lobo Solitário se desvia um pouco do caminho e parece retornar ao local aonde ele e aquele comparsa de Lorde Shingen - o seu empregador em potencial - haviam encontrado a jovem Mizumi.   
  
Era na entrada de um bairro de péssima reputação, quase colado com o distrito das meretrizes da cidade.   
  
Mesmo de dia, a região fedia a decadência e devassidão - com casebres caindo aos pedaços, albergues suspeitos que pareciam mais arapucas para depenar os ingênuos viajantes, antros de jogatina aonde fortunas se faziam e se perdiam com um movimento de dados e locais lúgubres aonde se vendiam bebidas alcóolicas, alguns momentos de prazer carnal... e vidas humanas.  
  
A figura imponente e severa do guerreiro contrastava com a sordidez dos ratos humanos que infestavam as vielas tortuosas. Num canto da rua, dois homens arrastavam o cadáver de uma jovem prostituta que foi estuprada e teve a garganta cortada na noite anterior. Em um beco, um mendigo estava dormindo, com o corpo todo coberto de feridas e com as extremidades dos pés já roídas pelos ratos. Um punhado de crianças esfarrapadas com a idade pouco maior do que a de seu filho corria para lá e para cá atirando pedras uns nos outros e proferindo palavrões obscenos, numa brincadeira mortal.  
  
Sem se importar ou se impressionar com as visões deprimentes à sua volta, Itto Ogami caminhava pela rua de terra batida, com a precaução habitual ao seu temperamento. Estava em território hostil e sabia muito bem nisto. Não havia aliados, locais seguros e qualquer passo em falso decretaria o seu fim.  
  
Ele anda em linha reta, até encontrar a construção que estava procurando: Uma casa enorme feita de madeira, com um padrão de luxo acima da média e ostentando uma tabuleta vermelha de mau-gosto ostentando um gato preto pintado nela. Era o "Kuronekko".  
  
De propriedade do "oyabun" (chefão) Hajime Yamazaki, o Kuronekko funcionava de dia como uma academia de kendô e lá podiam ser recrutados guarda-costas e capangas para qualquer eventualidade, caso alguém tivesse os contatos e o dinheiro certo.   
  
Contudo, à noite, o local se transformava por completo, revelando a sua verdadeira identidade: Uma casa de jogos clandestina, possuindo bebida farta, comida, música e lindas garotas como "atrações"; além de servir de quartel-general para os líderes do bando.   
  
A maior parte dos marginais que lá freqüentavam era composta de "kobuns" (yakuzas de hierarquia inferior), jogadores profissionais, rufiões e desocupados. Embora houvesse também no grupo alguns ronins, ex-soldados e assassinos profissionais - o que ampliava a periculosidade do chamado "Yamazaki-Gumi".   
  
Independente da missão ser um simples espancamento de um comerciante que não pagou em dia a "taxa de proteção" ou um assassinato sob encomenda, Yamazaki sempre tinha a pessoa certa.   
  
Embora as atividades dos gangsters atraíssem a ira dos comerciantes locais, estes não tinham força política para requerer ajuda por parte do governo.   
  
Fazer uma petição às autoridades locais seria como atrair sérias dores de cabeça (pois os funcionários do Xogunato encaravam qualquer requerimento popular ou protesto como sinal de desacato à autoridade pela mentalidade vigente da época, trazendo o risco de terríveis retaliações), além de ser um convite quase certo de represálias por parte do Yamazaki-Gumi, que tinha informantes por toda parte.  
  
De manhã, os principais membros da gangue se reuniam no Kuronekko para treinarem com suas "shinai" e em seguida, para tomarem a refeição matinal. Tudo isto, antes de fazerem o trabalho sujo do dia, como cobrar a "taxa de proteção" dos comerciantes, espancar algum desafeto ou "recrutar" alguma garota jovem e linda para práticas nada morais.  
  
O interior do enorme salão era bastante amplo e mais de vinte homens tomavam suas posições em confortáveis almofadas, deixando as espadas de bambu no assoalho limpo e lustroso.   
  
Era a hora do "asa-gohan" e nenhum membro da gangue perdia este momento por nada. Uma dupla de empregados carregava uma enorme panela contendo arroz branco quente e distribuía o mesmo nas tigelas dos capangas, enquanto outro serviçal servia a porção de chá verde quente de cada um. Todos comiam avidamente a refeição, acompanhada de uma pequena porção de peixe seco e picles de pepino.  
  
Sentado à frente de todos e de costas para uma espécie de palco, estava o "Oyabun" Yamazaki, facilmente identificável pela almofada de melhor acabamento, estando protegido por um imediato armado com uma katana. Ele habilmente degustava o seu almoço - servido numa tigela maior do que a dos seus subordinados - enquanto que com os "hashis" selecionava os diversos acompanhamentos à sua disposição.  
  
De repente, o silêncio quase silencioso do ambiente é quebrado pela porta do salão se abrindo. Uma figura alta e carrancuda abre caminho, avançando em passos lentos e altivos.  
  
- Olhem, é um samurai. - Comenta um yakuza ainda sonolento enquanto mordiscava um pedaço de peixe seco.  
  
- Não está vendo, idiota? Ele não é mais um samurai, mas sim um ronin desempregado e faminto! - Fala outro capanga, dando um sorriso amarelo enquanto aponta os seus "hashis" na direção do desconhecido, reparando na roupa.  
  
- Ei, ronin, o que veio fazer aqui? Mendigar? Ah!Ah!Ah! - Zomba um terceiro capanga, obeso e gordo, parecendo um Buda encarnado.  
  
Um dos seguranças - alto, bem forte e com os músculos à mostra - se aproxima e tenta expulsar o incômodo intruso.  
  
- Cão! Esta é uma propriedade particular! Vá mendigar arroz em outr.... UFFF!  
  
Sem olhar para o lado, o desconhecido apenas dá uma cotovelada na boca do estômago do arrogante capanga, que cai como se fosse um saco furado - quase vomitando a comida ingerida por causa do espasmo de dor e a súbita falta de ar. Um murmúrio de temor e respeito percorre o interior do Kuronekko.  
  
- Ronin, infelizmente não temos mais vagas. Se está faminto, espere a gente terminar de comer. Quem sabe, sobre alguns restos para você matar a fome... - Diz o imediato do chefão, franzindo o cenho, numa atitude desconfiada.  
  
- Quem é Yamazaki? - Pergunta a figura desconhecida, sem se intimidar com nada.  
  
- Sou eu, ronin. O que deseja de mim? Fale agora ou... - Responde rispidamente Yamazaki, sem ao menos levantar os olhos para o intruso enquanto comia.   
  
- Sou o seu executor... Lobo Solitário, Assassino!  
  
- O quê? Matem ele, meus homens! - Grita o chefão, apontando para o arrogante importuno.  
  
- Verme ronin, você vai morrer! - Exclama o Imediato, imediatamente se levantando da almofada.   
  
  
  
Os dois capangas que estavam mais próximo de Itto Ogami tentam agarrá-lo pelos braços, mas o Iaijutsu sai perfeito e ambos os mafiosos caem banhados em seu próprio sangue antes que a espada de combate complete o seu curso.   
  
Como se fossem um homem só, vários gangsteres se levantam empunhando suas shinais e avançam em direção à Itto, num furor selvagem. Estas espadas de treinamento eram até resistentes e podiam até fraturar os ossos de um homem normal, se fossem usadas com toda a força. E aqueles yakuzas eram bem treinados com estas armas.   
  
Só que Itto Ogami não era um homem normal e muito menos a sua Dotanuki que ele carregava era uma lâmina qualquer.   
  
Com poucos golpes, ele ceifa pele e ossos, causando uma trilha de sangue ao seu redor. Com um movimento em forma de arco, os braços de um capanga são cortados com precisão cirúrgica, ao mesmo tempo que a espada estraçalha a shinai de outro atacante, terminando por cortar a jugular de um terceiro, espalhando um líquido vermelho abundante. Como se fosse um bailarino da morte executando uma dança ritual, ele vai ceifando a vida de seus oponentes - um punhado de frágeis caniços à mercê da tempestade furiosa.   
  
Um gangster tenta esmigalhar o pomo de adão de Itto com uma estocada, mas o contra-ataque resultante estraçalha a sua arma de madeira. Um dos fragmentos penetra na pálpebra esquerda da face do fora-da-lei e ele grita de dor, largando a shinai inutilizada, para tentar arrancar a lasca de bambu. Só que no instante seguinte, o seu peito é talhado pela lâmina mortal e ele cai sem vida.  
  
- Rápido, peguem as adagas e as espadas! - Grita o imediato de Yamazaki, ele mesmo se preparando enfrentar o agressor desconhecido.  
  
Obedecendo à ordem, alguns yakuzas tentam correr para os locais onde estavam penduradas as espadas de verdade - usadas para assassinatos e acertos de contas. Enquanto isto, outros procuram apanhar as facas e punhais que estavam na sala ao lado - que funcionava como cozinha improvisada.   
  
Porém, esta correria é a oportunidade para Ogami matar mais três bandidos que não foram rápidos o bastante para escapar da sua afiada Dotanuki..  
  
Munidos com armas de ferro e aço, os fora-da-lei voltam a cercar o ronin, como lobos famintos rodeando um tigre. Só que a momentânea superioridade numérica de pouco adianta. Dois dos fora-da-lei atiram suas adagas contra Itto, mas ele intercepta o ataque com a Dotanuki. Um Yakuza avança com a sua espada chinesa - disposto a rasgar o samurai ao meio, de cima para baixo - mas no instante fatal, Itto apenas desfere um ataque direto que perfura o seu coração. Com os olhos esbugalhados, este malfeitor cai sem vida no mesmo instante em que o Lobo Solitário matava dois oponentes armados de katanas que hesitaram por um instante apenas.  
  
A luta prossegue e mais corpos tingem de vermelho o assoalho de madeira do Kuronekko. Soltando um grito selvagem, o imediato de Yamazaki decide enfrentar Itto de igual para igual, com uma espada. Ele é um guerreiro experiente, tendo sido um ex-samurai, e por seis segundos consegue trocar alguns golpes com o antigo kaishakunin.   
  
Porém a perícia do antigo oficial da morte de Tokugawa fala mais alto, e, no instante seguinte, Itto fere o ombro esquerdo do gangster, atingindo até a clavícula.   
  
O imediato grita de dor e agonia, mal se agüentando em ficar de pé. Aproveitando a chance inesperada, outro bandido corre com uma afiada adaga, visando o flanco direito do Lobo. Porém este se esquiva e, abaixando-se para apanhar com a mão esquerda uma faca de cozinha caída no chão, ele crava a lâmina afiada no peito do seu oponente no instante seguinte. Um gemido mudo de surpresa e dor é a última coisa que o yakuza faz na vida.  
  
Porém a luta ainda não está decidida. Mesmo ferido, o imediato de Yamazaki agarra as pernas do samurai com as forças restantes, quase o desequilibrando. Dois dos bandidos atacam simultaneamente com suas espadas, enquanto um terceiro corre para apanhar uma lança curta que estava presa num mostruário de madeira numa das paredes.   
  
Sem poder se mexer direito, Itto sente o seu antebraço esquerdo arder de dor quando este é golpeado pelo risco prateado de uma wakizashi. Se não tivesse se esquivado ele teria tido o membro decepado. O lobo solitário apenas tem tempo de bloquear com a Dotanuki a investida de outro bandido, embora a manobra em si não tenha sido satisfatória por causa do capanga que ainda estava segurando suas pernas.   
  
Percebendo que poderia morrer quando vê com o canto dos olhos o terceiro bandido agarrando a lança, o lobo tenta uma cartada arriscada. Ele propositadamente se deixa cair de costas, arrastando o agonizante bandido junto com ele - antes que os seus dois oponentes o retalhassem.   
  
Em seguida, estando ajoelhado e aproveitando a surpresa, ele desfere um ataque por baixo, pela diagonal no criminoso mais próximo, abrindo a sua barriga. No segundo seguinte, ele bloqueia o ataque do segundo capanga de espada enquanto o primeiro cai, espirrando os intestinos, restos de alimentos e outros órgãos pelo assoalho.   
  
Com um movimento com o cabo de sua katana, Ogami dá um vigoroso golpe no bandido que o segurava, afundando uma de suas órbitas oculares. O imediato o larga imediatamente, gemendo na sua agonia final.  
  
O yakuza com a lança faz uma investida frontal, mas Itto - finalmente livre - lança rapidamente a Dotanuki em sua direção, atravessando-lhe a garganta. O infeliz atacante cai sem vida, tropeçando num dos vários cadáveres inertes estendidos pelo chão.   
  
Um brilho de vitória percorre o olhar maligno do último capanga ainda em pé, e ele prepara o golpe de misericórdia - esperando dividir o crânio do samurai desconhecido pela metade. Só que no instante fatal, Itto rapidamente rola para o lado e apanhando uma wakizashi caída, crava a afiada lâmina na barriga do bandido. Em seguida, com um movimento de baixo para cima, movimenta a arma até a boca do estômago. O bandido arregala os olhos de pura incredulidade e dor. Assim que este último oponente cai, ele corta o seu pescoço com apenas um golpe certeiro.  
  
Ao tudo, a luta durara menos de sete minutos e apenas uma pessoa estava de pé naquele salão. Tigelas esparramadas, hashis caídos e porções de comida e arroz ainda quente misturados com vísceras, braços, pernas e cartilagens destroçadas eram o saldo da sangrenta luta.   
  
Sem se importar com o ferimento latejante em seu antebraço, Itto retoma a sua Dotanuki do corpo inerte do homem da lança e começa a caminhar em direção à cozinha. Lá dentro estava Yamazaki, chorando - escondido num canto - enquanto estava tentando inutilmente abrir a porta que dava para o depósito. A mesma tinha sido trancada por dentro pelos seus próprios cozinheiros, que se acovardaram e preferiram esconder lá, ao ouvirem os gritos da chacina.   
  
Infelizmente, a fim de que fosse possível fugir para a rua, a única entrada disponível era a porta da academia. O que implicava em passar pelo assassino desconhecido.  
  
- Nãããooo! P-por-favor, me p-poupe! Di-diga-me o seu preço! E-eu posso c-comprá-lo. - Dizia Yamazaki, com os olhos completamente arregalados, como se tentasse adiar o seu encontro definitivo com a morte.  
  
- Guarde as suas moedas... Para a sua última viagem.  
  
- Por quê? POR QUÊ? E-eu não te conheço, homem! - Grita o chefão, desesperado e incrédulo, já que o assassino não parecia pertencer a qualquer bando rival por ele conhecido.  
  
- Isto é... pela pequena Mizumi!  
  
- O quê??? - A mente desvairada do oyabun não consegue ligar este nome com o da anônima menina que tinha sido levada para atender à sede de luxúria dos clientes que freqüentavam aquele antro de perdição. Porém não havia mais tempo para se lembrar de alguma coisa.   
  
No instante seguinte, sem mais dizer nada, Itto Ogami perfura o peito de um atônito Yamazaki, que cai para trás, morrendo na hora. Assim que ele atinge o assoalho, Ogami decepa-lhe a cabeça, fazendo-a saltar com o impacto do golpe.   
  
Em seguida, lançando um último olhar de desprezo para a despensa aonde os cozinheiros se esconderam, ele calmamente retoma o caminho de volta para o salão principal e apanha um pedaço de pano - usado pelo Yamazaki para limpar os seus dedos após as refeições - de forma a fazer um torniquete improvisado no seu antebraço.   
  
Antes de sair, ele nota um brilho metálico próximo às almofadas onde o chefão do Kuronekko estivera sentado para a última refeição de sua vida. Um saquinho de veludo em cujo interior estavam várias moedas de ouro.   
  
Embora fosse de certa forma contra os seus princípios, Itto apanha o saquinho com as moedas - já que elas não pertenciam a mais ninguém e seria quase impossível descobrir quem foram as vítimas da ganância daqueles chacais humanos. Depois, ele tinha em mente uma outra idéia...  
  
Quarenta minutos mais tarde, o Sol estava mais alto, lançando seus raios escaldantes aos que se atreviam a sair de suas casas e lojas. Daigoro estava esperando na sombra de uma árvore, quando ele subitamente vê o seu pai retornando. Ferido, mas inteiro.   
  
O pequeno filho de samurai corre para abraçar o seu progenitor, e em seguida nota a bandagem improvisada no antebraço esquerdo, ficando um pouco preocupado.  
  
Sem dizer uma única palavra, Itto segura o seu filho nos braços, dirige-se ao carrinho de bebê e coloca Daigoro dentro dele. Seu olhar perspicaz nota que - enquanto esteve fora - o seu pequeno filhote não bebeu um gole sequer da água, embora o sol já castigasse forte. Somente com o retorno de seu pai é que o garoto aproveita para tomar um trago da água dentro da garrafinha.  
  
Pai e filho voltam ao centro de Kyoto e resolvem fazer uma breve pausa antes se procurarem o Monge Jinji. Havia algum tempo para descansar.  
  
Conversando com transeuntes, Itto descobre o endereço de um velho médico e passa a próxima meia hora tratando de seu antebraço ferido durante a luta. Um corte um pouco mais sério do que os anteriores, mas nada de grave. O sangramento foi estancado de forma satisfatória e a ferida recoberta com uma bandagem acrescida de ervas medicinais, para prevenir infecções. O idoso senhor ainda insistiu para amarrar o antebraço ferido numa tipóia, mas educadamente Itto o convenceu a não fazer isto.   
  
Pagando o ancião com algumas das moedas que achara em poder dos Yakuza, o Lobo Solitário em seguida leva Daigoro para comer numa carrocinha ambulante aonde se fazia o delicioso lamen típico da região e ele mesmo aproveita para matar a fome. Depois disto, leva o seu pequeno rebento para fazer as necessidades fisiológicas num lugar discreto.  
  
Terminado o intervalo de descanso, o lobo e seu filhote retomam a caminhada para conversar com o homem que tinha as informações necessárias para a missão.  
  
Kyoto foi desde cedo um dos centros difusores da religião budista por todo o Japão. Mesmo antes do Sengoku Jidai, havia vários templos e santuários de destaque e esta crença atingiu um poder e influência crescentes, a ponto de competir com o Xintoísmo.  
  
Contudo, havia um sincretismo muito grande e as duas religiões coexistiram em relativa harmonia entre si por muito tempo. À medida que o caminho pregado por Siddartha Gautama, o Buda, foi se difundindo, a influência e o poder dos monges foi se ampliando a ponto de acumularem riquezas e influência crescentes - refletindo isto na arquitetura dos templos e na própria política do governo.  
  
O período das guerras civis e a fragmentação do poder em várias facções rivais também repercutiram na religião, fazendo com que surgissem várias dissidências dentro do Budismo. Algumas facções eram completamente apolíticas - não se envolvendo nos conflitos - enquanto outras manobravam para manter os seus privilégios, dispondo inclusive de lutadores e grupos armados próprios.  
  
Esta influência da religião nos assuntos temporais havia crescido a tal ponto, que tornou necessário ao Xogunato combater o poder crescente dos mosteiros. Ao assumir o poder, Ieyasu Tokugawa reprimiu as seitas que não se enquadravam na nova orientação política do governo, isto é, a subordinação ao Estado e todos os sinais de ingerência religiosa foram reprimidos; ao passo que a doutrina oficial passou a ser influenciada pelos preceitos confucionistas e taoistas que pregavam a submissão ao estado e ao Imperador.  
  
Depois que conseguiu o seu intento, Tokugawa - num gesto calculado - reconciliou-se parcialmente com os monges, financiando com fundos públicos a reconstrução de vários templos que foram destruídos pelas guerras anteriores.   
  
Tendo deixado de ser uma ameaça, as facções mais representativas do budismo tornaram-se dóceis à condução do Xogunato, enquanto as seitas mais esotéricas buscavam refúgio em lugares isolados e de difícil acesso.  
  
A grande vencedora neste conflito tinha sido a seita Zen, oriunda originalmente da China e que no início era uma espécie de reação ao mundanismo e à acomodação que começara a infectar as principais seitas budistas no Japão. Fortemente influenciado pelos preceitos das doutrinas chinesas, o Zen tornou-se a facção mais representativa ao evitar bater de frente com a ideologia oficial do Xogunato. Contudo, o preço foi a progressiva mundanização do Zen, tornando-se mais um instrumento da ideologia oficial e de submissão ao poder.   
  
O Santuário Bossatsuken pertencia ao ramo "Zen" do Budismo e se localizava na "cidade velha" (o centro antigo de Kyoto que datava do início do século VIII). Apesar de ser uma construção recente, ele foi erigido no lugar de um antigo templo que havia sido queimado num incêndio durante o Sengoku Jidai. De dimensões enormes e suntuosamente adornado, ele pouco ou nada ficava a dever a uma catedral européia.   
  
O gigantesco templo parecia uma obra dos céus para salientar a grandeza e a misericórdia de Buda e o seu jardim convidava à contemplação e à meditação constante. Perto de suas proporções cósmicas, os frágeis seres humanos pareciam figuras minúsculas e fugazes, fadadas a desaparecer e serem absorvidas em meio ao Nirvana.  
  
Itto Ogami e Daigoro adentram o vestíbulo do templo, com os pés descalços, em sinal de humildade e submissão. O assoalho de madeira parecia reluzir à luz das velas e o delicado aroma de incenso podia ser percebido ainda na escadaria.   
  
Finalmente eles deparam no final do vestíbulo com uma porta dupla de madeira maciça. E como se estivesse protegendo a porta, estava uma enorme estátua de bronze, de terrível aspecto. A da divindade búdica Fudou Myou-Ou, segurando com uma de suas mãos uma corda e na mão direita uma afiada espada.  
  
Ironicamente foi o seu caminho, a trilha do Assassino, que trouxera Itto e seu filho para aquele lugar de meditação e de paz. E era justamente irônico, pois este caminho - junto com os caminhos da fera, dos demônios famintos e o do inferno - era tido como uma das trilhas que afastava o ser humano de sua desejada iluminação pelos preceitos budistas.   
  
Contudo, antes que pense em abrir a porta que leva à sala principal do templo, uma voz metálica se faz ouvir do imponente guardião do santuário.  
  
- Peregrino, de onde vem e qual o motivo de sua vinda? - Parece dizer a estátua, que expressava em seu rosto uma severidade e rigor quase esmagadores.  
  
- O Meifumado me trouxe até aqui para executar uma missão de justiça e de vingança. - Responde Itto, sem se abalar.  
  
- O caminho do negro mundo do Inferno? Evidentemente aqui não é o seu lugar. A sua vereda é outra. Como ousa entrar neste salão sem estar ciente das conseqüências?   
  
- Os deuses, os anjos, a humanidade, as bestas selvagens e até os demônios do inferno, todos eles têm a sua trilha a seguir. Não sabemos de onde viemos e nem para onde vamos. O caminho é a nossa vida e a nossa vida é o caminho. - Explica Ogami, fiel aos seus ideais.   
  
- E por que escolheu o caminho do Meifumado? - Pergunta a imponente voz que parecia vir de toda parte e de lugar algum.  
  
- Pela Vingança e pela Justiça. Vingança para redimir o nome de minha família e o meu clã, além de vingar a morte das pessoas que me foram caras. E justiça para punir os culpados, protegendo as vítimas do mal.  
  
- Não percebe que o seu caminho é incoerente com os preceitos búdicos? Atendo-se à vingança mais abjeta, o ser humano rejeita as graças misericordiosas de Buda e se entrega ao eterno sofrimento que gera as ilusões e que por sua vez, levam a mais sofrimento, adiando a libertação final dos karmas passados. Desta forma, jamais atingirá a justiça que tanto procura. - Responde a voz, num tom de sermão e aconselhamento do que de censura.  
  
- Não tenho outra escolha, porque a justiça que anseio me foi negada pela lei dos homens e não posso esperar pela divina, enquanto os que causaram mal espreitam nas sombras, continuando com os seus crimes. - Diz Itto, sem levantar os olhos, embora o seu espírito já soubesse o que estava acontecendo.  
  
- Vejo que carregas uma espada. Sabe o que isto significa, guerreiro? Que você está fadado, predestinado a nascer, viver, sofrer e finalmente morrer para renascer eternamente nesta condição atual. Vivendo pela espada, morre-se pela espada. É a única maneira de expiar os seus erros e desenganos... - Ecoava a voz de Fudou Myou-Ou pelo vestíbulo, como se estivesse julgando a humanidade culpada.  
  
- Sei disto e aceito o meu destino. Ainda que tenha que viver mil vidas e esperar doze eternidades para fazer o que tem que ser feito, aceito trilhar este caminho sem volta, tentando mudar as coisas que estão ao meu alcance, aceitando as que não posso mudar e rogando a Buda para que saiba a diferença entre ambas as coisas. - Conclui Itto, num tom humilde, mas firme.  
  
- E como pretende escapar deste círculo sem fim de mortes e destruição? Se avançar, tudo o que encontrará serão mortes e massacres, até um dia ser ceifado pela espada que empunha. E se recuar, os seus inimigos caçarão a ti sem tréguas, até o desenlace fatal.   
  
Neste instante Itto percebe que a divindade estava lhe propondo um "koan", uma questão envolvendo um dilema ou um paradoxo, típico do zen-budismo. Tentar responder um "koan" de forma lógica, atendo-se ao pé da letra à pergunta seria o caminho mais curto para ser derrotado neste singular duelo que não envolvia espadas, mas sabedoria e capacidade de raciocínio.  
  
- Os que vivem pelo Meifumado, não tem outra escolha senão avançar, de acordo com as circunstâncias. Se tudo o que vemos neste mundo material é ilusão, então a figura de um assassino com uma espada e seu filho acompanhando por uma estrada sem fim é também uma miragem. Assim como seus algozes e suas vítimas. Nada mais somos que atores de uma peça que trocarão fatalmente de papéis quando este ato se encerrar. Logo, pelos olhos de Buda, não existem nem o assassino, nem seu filho e muito menos os executores e as vítimas. Apenas seres necessitados de sua misericórdia. - Responde o Lobo Solitário, sem um instante de hesitação sequer.  
  
- Entendo...  
  
- E te pergunto, se Buda é tão misericordioso, porque o seu guardião e fiel servidor Fudou Myou-Ou carrega uma espada e um laço em suas representações físicas neste mundo? - Desta vez, o seu tom de voz sai ligeiramente irônico e desafiador, propondo uma questão contraditória no melhor estilo zen ao seu interlocutor.  
  
- Escute bem...Há pessoas que entram mais facilmente no paraíso porque despertam mais cedo e acolhem os ensinamentos sagrados ditados pela misericórdia de Buda. Contudo, há aqueles que estão deliberadamente cegos pelas paixões terrenas e pelas imundícies da ambição, crueldade, ganância e luxúria. Quanto mais espessas as nuvens e negras são as trevas, maior deve ser a força da luz de Buda para iluminar este planeta. Desta forma, o seu guardião Fudou Myou-Ou empunha o laço para amarrar e aprisionar os demônios que atormentam as pobres pessoas. E com a espada, ele faz a justiça, pune o mal e divide os homens entre aqueles que estão à caminho da iluminação e os que devem ser punidos pelo ciclo de morte e renascimento.  
  
- Então, de certa forma, punir os pecadores e ensinar as pessoas a separar a verdade da mentira é uma das maneiras de Buda expressar a sua misericórdia.  
  
- Exatamente.   
  
Itto e Daigoro ainda se encontram ajoelhados no vestíbulo quando uma figura abre a porta dupla, se apresentando. Era um homem alto, calvo, de olhos e feições severas, mas inteligentes. Ele usava as tradicionais vestes budistas e na mão direita trazia um rosário de contas. Tratava-se do monge Jinji, o contato indicado pelo Lorde Shingen.  
  
- Itto Ogami, eu suponho. - Diz o imponente monge, numa atitude como se estivesse estudando o comportamento do visitante e satisfeito pela demonstração de inteligência por parte do samurai.   
  
- O senhor é o monge Jinji? Vim por recomendação de Lorde Shingen. - Diz Itto de forma cortês, mas um pouco seca, supondo que o religioso soubesse do verdadeiro motivo de sua visita, sem perder tempo com conversa mole.   
  
- Sim, sou eu mesmo. Respondo pela manutenção deste templo e o treinamento dos jovens discípulos. Sei que todos os samurais possuem algum conhecimento do Zen, mas a sua perspicácia surpreendeu as minhas expectativas mais otimistas. - Responde o sacerdote budista, revelando ter sido ele o autor das perguntas supostamente feitas pela estátua, demonstrando que o templo possuía os seus segredos.  
  
- Então era você... Qual o motivo desta pequena sabatina? - Pergunta o guerreiro, intrigado pela conversação que tivera há poucos minutos.  
  
- Como o senhor possui conhecimentos sólidos de nossa doutrina, isto me poupará tempo para o que tenho a explicar. - Responde Jinji de maneira condescendente, evitando olhar diretamente no rosto do lobo solitário.   
  
- E o que isto tem a ver com a minha missão? - Itto Ogami não se dá por satisfeito, já que não era qualquer empregador que o mandava escutar questionamentos zen e muito menos falar com um intermediário que era monge.  
  
- Suponho que o senhor esteja aqui para saber a respeito de alguns fatos recentes e do envolvimento do clã Aoyama com doutrinas diabólicas. - Finalmente o astuto monge abre o jogo e mostra que já estava a par da solicitação de Lorde Shingen, pensava Itto. Provavelmente aquele tagarela do Sagame, o Kitsune, deveria ter passado no templo para conversar e dado com a língua nos dentes.  
  
- Que fatos recentes? - Indaga Itto, com um ar cético.  
  
- Ao norte desta cidade, no sopé dos montes que rodeiam nossa capital, existe uma antiga aldeia que não foi tocada pelos conflitos que incendiaram esta região séculos atrás. Lá é o lar do clã Aoyama, um grupo de guerreiros-sacerdotes que se dizem ser protetores espirituais e guardiões desta cidade e que supostamente devem lealdade somente ao nosso imperador. - O tom de voz do monge deixava transparecer uma boa dose de ceticismo e desprezo, embora tentasse disfarçar os seus sentimentos adotando uma postura aparentemente objetiva, mas que não escapava ao astuto olhar do ex-kaishakunin.  
  
- Então... Shingen-dono pede-me para enfrentar e matar o líder deste grupo apenas por motivos políticos? Por eles não reconhecerem a autoridade de nosso mestre, o Shogun... - Como sempre, Ogami deixa a entender que quer saber de todos os motivos envolvidos por trás deste assassinato, antes de aceitar a tarefa. Se ele fosse mais ingênuo ou menos preocupado com detalhes, provavelmente estaria morto há muito tempo.   
  
- Os Aoyama sempre se disseram seguidores de um ramo do budismo esotérico. Contudo, diante dos acontecimentos testemunhados recentemente, estou absolutamente convicto de que eles tratam-se na realidade de hereges adoradores de demônios e invocadores de youkais. Estes homens e mulheres merecem ser exterminados, para o bem de nossa cidade. - Responde Jinji, com um visível tom de dureza em sua voz, embora parecesse escolher com cautela as palavras a serem proferidas.  
  
- Que acontecimentos? - Indaga Itto, com visível sinal de impaciência misturada com desconfiança, enquanto o seu menino boceja de sono.  
  
- Há menos de três meses atrás, um jovem de uma aldeia vizinha foi levado ao templo deles para ser exorcizado, após tentativas inúteis por parte de médicos e curandeiros. Ele padecia de pesadelos terríveis e tinha convulsões constantes, vivendo num estado de alucinação quase permanente.   
  
- E o que aconteceu?  
  
- Testemunhas relatam que o rapaz rompeu as cordas e correntes que o prendiam no meio do ritual e ele atacou os presentes com uma força sobre-humana, enquanto proferia blasfêmias inauditas. Para resumir, ele matou três pessoas, antes de expirar, incluindo o irmão da testemunha que me relatou o fato. - Relata o Monge, fazendo uma estratégica pausa após contar tudo.   
  
- Mas isto não nada que os Aoyama tenham vínculos com.... - Responde Itto, com um tom cético na voz.   
  
- Pouco tempo depois, outra testemunha - um viajante - relatou ter visto alguns membros deste clã reunidos à noite em volta de uma clareira deserta. E jura que viu demônios saindo por uma entrada luminosa no ar, enquanto os praticantes de tal ato hediondo estavam cobertos de sangue. - Continua Jinji o seu relato das aberrações praticadas pelo clã Aoyama, sem se incomodar com a desconfiança do samurai.  
  
- Talvez esta sua testemunha estivesse bêbada.   
  
- Outras pessoas que moram por perto relataram visões de luzes fantasmagóricas e aparições noturnas perto desta aldeia maldita.   
  
- Se são somente estas bobagens que me tem a dizer... - Finalmente Ogami parece estar irritado com o que considerava um palavrório sem sentido por parte de um monge senil e prepara-se para sair. Contudo...  
  
- Quem sabe? Contudo, há um fato mais recente ainda, irrefutável, acontecido em pleno centro da cidade e sob a presença várias testemunhas. - Jinji já previa a descrença do seu interlocutor, e resolve mostrar a sua cartada decisiva, capaz de convencer o mais descrente dos seres.  
  
- Fale. - Responde Itto, dando meia volta e fitando o religioso budista com um ar de visível impaciência.  
  
- Três guerreiros pertencentes aos Aoyama invadiram um antigo templo Zen ao norte da cidade chamado Honganji a pouco menos de uma lua atrás, roubando uma relíquia de valor incalculável. Os monges que cuidavam do santuário tentaram impedi-los, só que um dos homens do maldito clã usou uma magia negra que os pôs fora de combate. Quando meus discípulos se recobraram e auxiliados por populares resolveram perseguir os ladrões, naquele momento apareceu um cavaleiro negro de aparência monstruosa, tendo sido invocado por estes servos do mal. - Explica Jinji, falando de forma calma, mas pausada.  
  
- E como tem certeza de que este cavaleiro não era um humano disfarçado para assustar pessoas supersticiosas?  
  
- O cavaleiro tinha os membros em carne viva, com os ossos do corpo à mostra, e o rosto hediondamente deformado. Logo ele não podia ser um disfarce. Assim que foi invocado por aqueles pecadores, o monstro matou dezenas de pessoas que estavam por perto antes de desaparecer voando.  
  
- E o que aconteceu com os homens de Aoyama que você diz ter invadido o templo? E quais eram os seus motivos para se arriscar tanto?  
  
- Acabaram fugindo durante a luta. O artefato é uma relíquia antiga que tinha propriedades de exorcismo, além de proteger a cidade dos maus espíritos. Contudo, com a sua profanação pelos guerreiros de Aoyama, ele pode estar sendo usado para algum propósito sinistro.  
  
- E que evidências possui que o cavaleiro negro era algo sobrenatural e não uma fraude?   
  
- Vejo que é um homem perspicaz. Com licença, que vou-lhe apresentar algumas testemunhas do massacre, bem como a prova que me pede, Ogami-Dono.  
  
Jinji tira uma sineta que trazia dentro do seu traje e um tilintar discreto, mas nítido como o ruído de uma chuva de moedinhas numa fonte escuta-se nas dependências do enorme templo.   
  
A gigantesca porta de madeira abre-se e um pequeno cortejo em fila indiana entra em silêncio no vestíbulo. A bizarra comitiva era composta por um jovem monge com o braço direito amputado e enfaixado, uma senhora elegantemente vestida, um velho bastante nervoso que mal conseguia ficar um instante parado e dois outros monges carregando o que parece ser um corpo envolto num lençol numa padiola.   
  
A um sinal do veterano religioso budista, o cortejo se perfila em frente ao samurai e o seu jovem filho, enquanto que os monges colocam cuidadosamente a padiola com o corpo no chão, ao lado.   
  
- Como me avisaram que o senhor vinha, tomei a liberdade de chamar algumas das pessoas que testemunharam este horrível acontecimento. Assim como a prova de que o ser que os Aoyama invocaram nesta cidade não era um homem disfarçado, mas sim um demônio. Muito bem, o senhor pode sentir-se a vontade de perguntar o que quiser sem constrangimentos...  
  
- Vejo que o senhor, monge, é um homem bem calculista e tem um interesse claro em que aceite a proposta de Shingen-Dono. - Responde Itto com certo tom de ironia na voz.  
  
- Calculista? Quem sabe... Prefiro encarar isto como senso de dever e de proteção a esta pobre cidade. É evidente que desejo que o caso seja esclarecido, porque a honra do Templo Zen de Honganji foi maculada por este ataque. Muito bem, pode começar.  
  
Itto olha cuidadosamente para os olhos das três testemunhas e não nota qualquer sinal aparente de algo previamente combinado, embora todos estivessem tensos por causa de sua presença imponente e intimidadora. Se havia alguma coisa que ele não tolerava era mentirosos.   
  
- Você, o que aconteceu com este braço e diga-me o que viu naquele dia. - Finalmente Itto decide começar as perguntas pelo jovem monge de braço amputado.  
  
- M-meu n-nome é Hossaku e era um acólito no templo Honganji, que foi atacado há pouco mais de 15 dias... E-eu tinha acabado de terminar minhas orações e iria retornar para a minha cela quando vi três homens invadindo o recinto, após terem dominado os guardas...  
  
- E o que aconteceu depois?  
  
- F-foi t-tudo muito rápido! E-eu gritei por socorro e um deles me desacordou com um golpe na nuca. Não me lembro de ter visto ou ouvido nada enquanto fiquei inconsciente, mas quando finalmente acordei, vi que a urna sagrada onde a relíquia estava havia desaparecido! E do lado de fora escutavam-se ruídos de luta, gritos e golpes.  
  
- Que tipo de relíquia era esta?  
  
- E-era uma s-sutra sagrada de exorcismo, escrita pelo venerável sacerdote Nichiren há séculos atrás... Esta relíquia protegia o nosso templo e arredores dos demônios.  
  
- E o que aconteceu mais tarde?  
  
- Eu... eu... fui correndo para t-tentar pedir ajuda, m-mas... então... a-apareceu aquele demônio montado num cavalo dos infernos e... e... caí de dor, como se tivesse colocado o meu braço numa fornalha! Só me lembro que quando acordei... vários dos meus companheiros estavam mortos e... e.... - Traumatizado, o acólito começa a derramar lágrimas amargas de desespero.  
  
- Já entendi. Mais alguma coisa para acrescentar?  
  
- J-juro que não estou mentindo! E nem estava bêbado ou drogado! O c-cavaleiro não era deste mundo! Meus irmãos monges e alguns guardas que estavam por perto tentaram enfrentá-lo, mas as armas e os golpes não surtiam efeito algum! - Responde o jovem monge, com os nervos fortemente abalados pelas lembranças trágicas.  
  
- É o suficiente. Muito bem, pode falar a próxima testemunha - Diz Ogami, cansado da gritaria nervosa do pobre acólito aleijado.  
  
Jinji faz um sinal silencioso para o infeliz Hossaku voltar ao seu lugar e em seguida chama a jovem senhora bem vestida. Ela deveria ter pouco mais de trinta anos, estava com um penteado e quimono impecáveis e pelos seus trejeitos, deveria ser uma insinuante e pegajosa profissional na arte de agradar o sexo masculino.  
  
- Qual é o seu nome e o que viu naquela noite?  
  
- Eu me chamo Yumiko e naquela ocasião estava saindo... de um estabelecimento em companhia de minha aia, samurai-sama. - Diz a jovem mulher enquanto parecia apreciar a masculinidade de Itto com seus olhos de raposa, apesar de estar visivelmente nervosa - Como era bem de noite e para evitar problemas desagradáveis pelo caminho... a gente decidiu passar nas cercanias do Honganji. Foi então que... que... a gente viu uma cena de arrepiar os cabelos!  
  
- Conte-me.  
  
- Um homem... não... Uma "coisa" que não parecia ser deste mundo estava lutando, ou melhor, massacrando uma dúzia de monges na saída do templo! Não dava para enxergar direito, mas aquela "coisa" estava destroçando os pobres rapazes sem usar arma alguma! - Aos poucos, a dama da noite parece sair de seu comportamento artificial, passando a falar de maneira rápida e excitada, como se estivesse presenciando a cena naquele momento.  
  
- Arma alguma?  
  
- Exato, Samurai-sama! Ele só usava seus braços e as patas dianteiras de algo... parecido com um cavalo roído de vermes para massacrar os monges e quem passava por perto! Ele... não podia ser alguém deste mundo! Pois decepava cabeças e arrancava braços usando seus braços sem fazer qualquer esforço! Ainda hoje... tenho pesadelos ao me lembrar disto... - Enquanto Jinji e os outros se mantém impassíveis, o experiente Ogami nota que as reações e os gestos da cortesã de luxo estavam mais naturais e menos forçados, parecendo ser sincera com o que dizia.  
  
- E o que aconteceu mais tarde?  
  
- Ai... Aí... eu e minha aia resolvemos nos esconder, ao percebermos que o demônio estava derrotando os pobres monges. Só que ele deu meia-volta e saiu a todo galope... Tentamos nos desviar, mas... minha pobre Kazuko tropeçou.... Eu gritei, mas o monstro a atropelou... e... e...  
  
- Continue.  
  
- Das costas daquele cavalo monstruoso apareceram asas, como a de um morcego! Nem em meus piores pesadelos podia jurar ter visto uma coisa destas.... Estava totalmente paralisada de horror... pessoas das casas vizinhas saíram para socorrer a minha aia... mas... ela estava morta...  
  
- Viu alguma coisa de diferente?  
  
- Não... Sim! Kazuko-chan estava terrivelmente deformada e desfigurada pelo atropelamento, mas... o mais espantoso é que... ao invés de sangue... havia algo verde e brilhante saindo de seus ferimentos... Por favor... não quero falar mais sobre isto... - Diz a cortesã, completamente abatida e com a voz sumida, ao terminar o seu depoimento. Pelo menos, as suas lágrimas finais com relação à sua falecida aia eram sinceras.  
  
- Tudo bem. É o bastante.  
  
Enquanto a prostituta de luxo voltava ao seu lugar, era a vez do velho ser chamado. Ele era uma figura baixinha, barbada e tremia feito vara verde, como se tivesse um tique nervoso.   
  
- E-eles estão chegando, e-eles estão c-chegando! O fim de Kyoto está próximo! - Dizia o ancião, gaguejando com os poucos dentes que ainda lhe restavam.   
  
- Quem estão chegando?  
  
- Os d-demônios! Os demônios do Inferno!!! A E-era das Trevas, TREVAS, irá c-começar!  
  
- Por favor, Ishitarou-san, se controle! E trate-se de lembrar o que aconteceu naquela noite - Diz Jinji com rispidez.   
  
- Muito bem, qual o seu nome e o que tem a dizer? - Pergunta Itto num tom de voz cordato mas firme.  
  
- S-samurai sama, e-eu me chamo Ishitarou Sakaiba e... e... s-sou um f-funcionário aposentado do Xogunato....Esta cidade... ela está condenada! Vai se transformar num portal do I-inferno! A morada dos Demônios!   
  
- Diga-me onde você estava há 15 dias atrás e o que viu naquela noite. - Antes que Jinji repreendesse o velho delirante, Itto resolve ir diretamente ao assunto.  
  
- E-eu estava sentindo b-bastante calor naquela noite e saí para t-tomar um pouco de a-ar! J-juro que não estava b-bebendo, juro!!  
  
- E aí?  
  
- Resolvi visitar a casa de um c-conhecido m-meu que ficava perto do Honganji... E quando estava dobrando a rua... eu...eu...  
  
- Tente-se lembrar o mais claramente do que aconteceu, Sakaiba-san.  
  
- Vi três homens correndo... Eles... eles não eram da cidade! U-um deles e-estava trazendo uma urna muito bonita entalhada em ouro nos braços... Foi tudo muito rápido... O mais adiantado deles esbarrou em mim e sairam correndo sem ao menos pedir desculpas.... Humpf!  
  
- E viu alguma coisa de diferente que eles estavam fazendo no momento?  
  
- Não... Sim. Sim! É isto...  
  
- Fale-me o que lembra.  
  
- Espere um pouco... A minha pobre cabeça não consegue se recordar com rapidez das coisas como a de vocês, m-meus jovens... U-um deles estava com uma katana embainhada... outro usava um bastão Bo e o que carregava a u-urna estava com um par de sais nas costas. - Responde o idoso senhor Ishitarou, com certa dificuldade, esforçando-se o melhor que podia.   
  
- É só isto que tem a dizer ou...  
  
- Não, espere! Q-quando era mais jovem e a-andava a cavalo a s-serviço do Xogunato, este velho lembra que viu e-eles a-ainda mocinhos... Eles vivem... vivem... numa aldeia ao norte daqui.... Os nomes deles eram... Shigueru, Makoto e Subaru... São filhos do velho Akira Aoyama.... - Responde o velho funcionário, enquanto Itto escuta pacientemente os detalhes, ignorando o olhar de puro tédio vindo da parte de Jinji.  
  
- E quanto a luta que os outros disseram, alguma coisa a acrescentar?  
  
- Um Horror! Um horror! Nunca vi nada igual! Eu Juro! Pessoas m-mortas, cabeças para todos os lados... monges, soldados e populares! Escutei um relinchar que não parecia s-ser d-deste mundo e... Quando olhei para a lua... Vi algo m-maior do que um pássaro. Não, era um morcego gigante com um homem montado!  
  
- Muito bem, Ishitarou-san, pode descansar agora. Todos vocês, estão dispensados. Agradeço à sua inestimável ajuda. Agora, falarei a sós com o samurai - Diz Jinji fazendo um gesto para as testemunhas e os dois monges saírem do recinto.   
  
Após esperarem os demais presentes saírem do salão, Jinji, Itto e Daigoro ficam em silêncio, todos olhando para o misterioso conteúdo da padiola. O poderoso samurai fica pensando em silêncio, numa expressão indecifrável, enquanto o pequeno garoto boceja de puro cansaço.   
  
- E então? - Jinji é o primeiro a quebrar o gelo, procurando estudar as reações imprevisíveis do ex-Kaishakunin, o Oficial da Morte.  
  
- Admito que o senhor pensa em tudo. Apesar das diferenças das circunstâncias em que as três testemunhas se encontravam no momento do incidente, não vi nenhuma contradição fundamental nos relatos.  
  
- E...  
  
- Embora seja certo de que os três homens do clã tiveram parte no roubo de uma relíquia antiga e de que uma figura desconhecida massacrou os monges do Honganji, não há uma prova conclusiva de que eles tenham invocado a criatura.  
  
- Não diga besteiras! Existem provas e elas são irrefutáveis. Primeiro, como aquele youkai não surgiu antes e sim logo após a relíquia ter sido profanada pelas mãos impuras daqueles herejes? E depois, te questiono: E porque o demônio somente atacou os monges e as pessoas próximas, mas não aqueles três, que justamente aproveitaram a aparição para fugir?  
  
- Não estou te chamando de mentiroso! Apenas expus um fato. A suposta aparição do youkai ou demônio como vocês falam pode ter sido uma eventualidade. - Responde Itto irritado.  
  
- Seja como for, com a perda daquela relíquia... - Jinji muda de fisionomia e passa a falar num tom de voz mais baixo e preocupado.  
  
- O que foi?  
  
- Receio que a cidade mergulhe numa onda de caos e acontecimentos monstruosamente bizarros, como nos tempos passados.   
  
- Como assim?  
  
- Com a época das guerras civis que assolaram nosso país, Kyoto ficou por vários anos mergulhada numa espécie de histeria coletiva que ganhava força nas épocas em que aconteciam secas, fome, epidemias e incêndios.   
  
- Histeria coletiva?  
  
- As crônicas antigas mencionam acontecimentos insólitos envolvendo a morte misteriosa de pessoas do povo e de personalidades importantes, aparições de fantasmas e youkais em templos e residências abandonadas, pessoas que desapareciam sem deixar vestígio e fatos inexplicáveis pela lógica humana.  
  
- Continue.  
  
- Estes casos diminuíram gradativamente à medida que a paz foi voltando e os templos reconstruídos... Só que as recentes mortes ocorridas em Kyoto e arredores pressagiam algo de ruim... E acredito que os Aoyama possam estar por trás disto tudo.  
  
- Se eles são de fato os culpados e isto não é segredo, por que vocês não organizam uma expedição para prender ou matar os líderes da seita?  
  
- Eu... nós... já tentamos isto. Mas...  
  
- Mas, o quê?  
  
- Antes do senhor chegar, há uma semana atrás, um grupo de jovens exaltados se reuniram e foram até Aoyama-Mura para castigarem os hereges... Apesar de meus apelos e de outros sacerdotes, aqueles cabeças duras eram teimosos demais para desistir. Foram ao todo uns vinte a trinta homens montados em cavalos, bem armados e equipados com tochas.  
  
- E o que aconteceu?  
  
- Ninguém retornou naquele dia. No dia seguinte, um outro grupo partiu e encontraram com os restos da expedição próximos ao Monte Hieizan. Todos mortos e os cadáveres horrivelmente desfigurados. O único sobrevivente - todo ferido e sem seu equipamento - estava irremediavelmente louco e balbuciava palavras desconexas... Dizendo alguma coisa sobre espíritos.  
  
- E os conselheiros locais? Sabem disto?  
  
- Saber, eles sabem, mas todos eles tem medo. As facções locais evitam tomar a iniciativa neste caso, temendo ser alvo de perseguição por parte das outras... O clã Aoyama, apesar destes incidentes, goza ainda de prestígio perante o Imperador e agredi-lo significaria alterar o delicado balanço de poder desta cidade. Apenas Lorde Shingen, que é o conselheiro mais importante, é o fiel da balança que pode decidir tudo.  
  
- E por que não enviam uma petição ao Xogunato?  
  
- Hah! Mandar um requerimento solicitando tropas para debelar aparições de cavaleiros-fantasmas e youkais? O Bakufu Edo zombaria de nós se atravessemos a fazer semelhante coisa! Infelizmente o Conselho dos Anciãos e o nosso mestre, o Shogun, estão distantes demais para se inteirar da realidade local. - Responde Jinji, demonstrando conhecer a intrincada burocracia do Xogunato.  
  
- E o que pretendem fazer? Deixar este grupo fazer o que bem entender, enquanto o suposto cavaleiro-fantasma degola os homens de bem nesta cidade? Parece-me irrazoável. - Responde Itto Ogami, usando a mesma lógica que seu interlocutor utilizara há momentos atrás com ele.  
  
- Na última reunião do Conselho local, Lorde Shingen jurou tomar uma iniciativa a respeito. Depois de muito pensar e após ponderar os prós e contras, ele decidiu convocá-lo, Ogami-Dono.  
  
- Vejo que é um homem muito informado para um mero administrador de um santurário, Jinji. - Comenta sarcasticamente Itto, um tanto desconfiado pela familiaridade do monge com a política local.  
  
- E por que não deveria? Sou amigo da família e conselheiro particular de Shingen-sama há mais de 15 anos. E depois, existem coisas que até mesmo os ratos e os pernilongos desta cidade sabem. - Responde Jinji sem se abalar com os modos rudes e francos de Ogami.  
  
- Se a intenção de vocês é a de contratarem um "homem santo" ou um "guerreiro sagrado" para exorcizar youkais e demônios, esqueçam. Não sou uma coisa e nem outra. Sou apenas um assassino que trilha a estrada rumo ao Meifumado. - Finalmente Itto vai direto ao assunto e resolve expor sua opinião como lhe era peculiar. Estava farto dos intrincados raciocínios daquele monge.  
  
- Mas...  
  
- Contudo, se o objetivo é o de cortar o mal pela raiz, enfrentando os autores desta calamidade, e se os tais youkais são seres de carne e osso que podem ser talhados pela minha espada Dotanuki, então pode ser que eu considere esta oferta de Lorde Shingen... - Sorri Ogami, vendo uma ocasião incomum para testar suas habilidades.  
  
- Oh, então você...  
  
- Eu hei de dar a minha resposta conforme o combinado, quando voltar a se reunir com Lorde Shingen no Castelo Shoki no final desta tarde. Não antes.  
  
- Entendo...  
  
- Para terminarmos a nossa conversa, gostaria de saber o que conhece a respeito deste homem chamado Akira Aoyama.   
  
- Bem, até onde sei, trata-se de um mestre espadachim que não segue nenhum dos estilos de esgrima conhecidos, tendo desenvolvido técnicas que usam a energia "Ki". Não se sabe a extensão e nem o grau de eficiência de suas técnicas de luta, embora crônicas antigas dizem que os antigos representantes do estilo eram capazes de cortar pedras e até ferro com o mínimo esforço, enquanto acho tais relatos um exagero. - Responde Jinji.  
  
- Interessante... E este clã Aoyama, do que se trata?  
  
- Como disse, eles eram um clã muito antigo da região, que data dos primórdios da Era Heian. Sempre foram leais ao Imperador, não se envolvendo em nenhuma facção local.   
  
- Samurais?  
  
- Embora não sejam samurais por título de nobreza, tal honraria foi concedida por um dos antigos imperadores como recompensa por serviços prestados. Os membros masculinos do clã são treinados para serem guerreiros enquanto os femininos são educados desde crianças para serem curandeiras e mikos. Alguns membros mais idosos tornam-se sacerdotes ou conselheiros do grupo familiar. - Explica o veterano monge budista, com base nos pergaminhos antigos deixados por seus antecessores. Fora isto, muito pouco se sabia sobre o clã Aoyama e o seu estilo de esgrima.   
  
- E eles vivem em estado de isolamento quase completo?  
  
- Sim... Muito raramente eles vêm à cidade, apenas para comprar objetos de metal ou para vender o excedente do que produzem na vila. Mas... a recente investida deles demonstra que eles pretendem romper este estado.   
  
- Continue. Estou interessado.  
  
***  
  
Apesar de - durante o dia - a hospedaria não ter muitos ocupantes, sempre havia trabalho para as empregadas do irascível estalageiro Sakuma. Ainda de mau-humor por causa da vida inesperada daquele samurai mal-encarado e daquele falador que se dizia ser capanga do todo-poderoso Lorde Shingen, ele tratava de descarregar a sua irritação nas suas pobres empregadas, em especial a pobre Mizumi.  
  
- Ande logo, suas inúteis! Tratem de varrer este chão até tudo ficar perfeito! Kazumi, depressa com estes cobertores! Akemi, trate de polir os lampiões! Eu quero vê-los brilhando, entendeu? Bri-lhan-do! - Gritava o dono da hospedaria enquanto andava para lá e para cá com uma vara de bambu fina que ele usava eventualmente para castigar as empregadas que fizessem corpo mole diante de sua presença.  
  
Naquele momento, a pequena Mizumi estava tentando carregar um pesado balde de água quente para poder limpar o assoalho da hospedaria. Embora eventualmente as suas colegas falassem mal do patrão pelas costas, nos raros intervalos de descanso aos quais tinham direito, ela aparentemente não se queixava e nem reclamava, fazendo as suas tarefas sem demonstrar o menor sinal de revolta.   
  
Ao passar pelo dono da hospedaria no estreito corredor, o peso do balde faz com que ela derrame um pouco do líquido quente no assoalho.   
  
- S-sinto muito, Sakuma-san, eu...  
  
- Não fique aí parada, vá começando a limpar este assoalho. Tem que estar tudo pronto até o final da tarde, entendido?  
  
- S-sim...  
  
Ao se agachar para começar a passar o pano umedecido pelas tábuas do assoalho, Sakuma olha de um jeito meio estranho para as costas de Mizumi, se detendo principalmente na visão daquela parte do corpo feminino que despertava certos anseios reprimidos no sexo oposto. Ela era uma jovem encantadora, muito bonita e... desejável.  
  
Um pensamento indecoroso percorre a mente do velho estalajeiro, fazendo-o ter sensações há muito esquecidas. A sua esposa, velha e doente, não era mais o suficiente para despertar interesses românticos no velho Sakuma.   
  
E quanto a ele, já estava entediado de assediar as outras empregadas sempre que podia, em suas horas de folga. Afinal de contas, a maioria delas já estava entrando na faixa de 30 anos e algumas delas já tinham alguns quilinhos a mais...  
  
Já era hora de começar a procurar "carne nova", pensava ele... E já que a novata foi salva do bando daquele canalha do Yamazaki por aquele samurai desconhecido, por que não experimentá-la? Como a sua mulher já não podia mais sair do quarto, Sakuma podia se dar ao luxo de usar alguma dependência vaga da hospedaria para suas práticas secretas...   
  
Reprimindo um sorriso devasso, ele dá de ombros e se dirige à cozinha, pensando em tomar uma garrafa de Sakê. Sim, aquela garota não perdia por esperar...   
  
***  
  
- Então vai dar a resposta definitiva a Lorde Shingen hoje no final da tarde? - Pergunta Jinji, enquanto conversa com Itto no imenso jardim que circundava o templo Bossatsuken.  
  
- Como foi dito, sim. - Responde secamente Ogami, enquanto carrega Daigoro adormecido no carrinho de bebê.  
  
- E o que vai fazer até a hora chegar?  
  
- Irei esperar na hospedaria Aramaki.   
  
- Certo, provavelmente o homem que o trouxe ontem a noite irá buscá-lo. Eu também irei junto...  
  
- Como?  
  
- Lorde Shingen também me convocou para uma reunião no Castelo Shoki. Sem falar que estamos organizando o Festival que irá acontecer dentro de poucos dias na cidade. - Comenta Jinji sem se alterar com a expressão de seriedade de seu célebre interlocutor.  
  
- Festival?  
  
- O Tanabata Matsuri. Com ou sem cavaleiros fantasmas, nós devemos organizar este evento sagrado, sob pena de desagradar às divindades, o que será bem pior. Prefiro enfrentar a ira dos demônios que a das divindades. - Diz Jinji, sem alterar o passo.  
  
- E qual a diferença, se no final o sofrimento é o mesmo? - Pergunta o samurai, com visível tom de ceticismo na voz.  
  
- Pelo menos, estaremos cumprindo com o nosso dever. - Responde o monge, dando de ombros.  
  
- Entendo...  
  
- Caso aceite esta missão, passaremos as instruções finais ao senhor, Lorde Ogami. - A fisionomia do veterano monge parece-se alterar e ele sente que a não ser por algo terrivelmente inesperado, o seu célebre visitante não recusaria a proposta.  
  
- Por favor, não sou mais Lorde. - Comenta secamente Itto, ciente de sua condição de samurai renegado.  
  
- Perdoe-me, mas dizem que a nobreza da alma jamais abandona a pessoa, ainda que perca o título. - Jinji parece finalmente mais relaxado e sorri de forma vaga para o homem que foi um dos mais poderosos do Xogunato.  
  
- Mesmo que ela venha de um assassino que trilha a rota ao Inferno? - Pergunta secamente o lobo solitário, com raro senso de realismo.  
  
- Mesmo que ela venha de um agente designado por Fudou-Myou-Ou para erradicar o mal e restaurar a harmonia búdica nesta cidade. - Responde Jinji usando o seu poder de argumentação adquirido depois de infindáveis estudos e debates com seus mestres.  
  
Sem se prolongar mais em falatórios, Itto se despede do monge Jinji na porta da entrada do santuário e, junto com o pequeno Daigoro dentro do carrinho, volta a trilhar o caminho rumo à hospedaria. Apesar de cansado pela caminhada e pela luta que tivera na parte da manhã no Kuronekko, o implacável samurai pretendia resolver os assuntos pendentes antes de decidir se aceitava ou não a proposta feita por Lorde Shingen e incentivada pelo misterioso Monge Jinji.  
  
Colocando em sua cabeça o chapéu de palha, Ogami começa a caminhar com passos decididos, empurrando o carrinho de bebê.  
  
Atravessando a rua larga e lotada de pedestres, o samurai estava tão concentrado em seus pensamentos que ignora os olhares vigilantes de um mercador que estava levando um carrinho de madeira cheio de legumes para a feira. Passados cerca de cem metros, o mercador cruza com um indivíduo elegantemente vestido e trajando um impecável traje pertencente à nobreza.  
  
- E então, alguma novidade? - Pergunta discretamente o homem bem vestido, após certificar-se de que não estavam sendo observados por curiosos.  
  
- Tenho sim. - Responde o mercador esboçando um sorriso triunfante.  
  
- Diga.  
  
- Itto Ogami, o Lobo Solitário, foi visto saindo do templo Bossatsuken, no centro velho. Ele estava na companhia do monge Jinji e provavelmente terão um encontro marcado com o velho Shingen. - A voz sai baixa e sutil, como um sussurro de uma brisa no final de uma tarde de verão.  
  
- Excelente, Kazuo. Será bem recompensado pelo nosso mestre. Agora, com licença, pois não é de bom-tom uma "pessoa de alta classe" conversar com um "plebeu". - Diz o aristocrata, se preparando para dar meia volta   
  
- Pretende usar os pombos? - Pergunta o "mercador"  
  
- Sim. Nada escapa aos olhos e ouvidos dos Yagyu. Lorde Retsudo saberá em breve... - Responde o seu interlocutor, na verdade um espião a serviço do Xogunato.  
  
Notas do Capítulo:  
  
Mantra: É um trecho de uma sutra ou oração budista, recitada em chinês antigo ou japonês inúmeras vezes pelos monges e pelos devotos. Acreditava-se que algumas delas tinham propriedades miraculosas. Um mantra clássico é o "Namu Amida Butsu", que, traduzido, quer dizer: "Que se Faça a Vontade de Buda";  
  
Kuronekko: Traduzido quer dizer Gato (nekko) preto (kuro).  
  
Bokken: Espada de bambu, geralmente utilizada para treinamento. Apesar de não possuir corte, se usada por uma pessoa experiente, é capaz de inflingir ferimentos sérios, sendo suficiente para quebrar um osso humano;  
  
Asa-Gohan: Na vida cotidiana japonesa e especialmente em tempos antigos não existia o tradicional "café da manhã". A refeição matinal era composta de arroz cozido e - dependendo do poder aquisitivo das pessoas - servido com alguns acompanhamentos;  
  
Hashi: Palitinho de madeira, geralmente usado pelos orientais para comer arroz;  
  
Iaijutsu: O estilo Suio, assim como outros estilos de kendô, preza muito o Iaijutsu, o golpe inicial que é feito ao sacar-se a espada diante de uma ameaça iminente. Com um único movimento o samurai saca a sua katana da bainha e tenta acertar de surpresa o adversário, se este se encontra no espaço de ataque.   
  
Wakizashi: Katana curta usada com apenas uma mão, com lâmina de 40 cm de extensão. Era usada em combate nos ambientes fechados (corredores, interior de casas, etc.), bem como nos rituais de "seppuku" (harakiri);  
  
Budismo / Zen: O Budismo foi introduzido no Japão entre os séculos VI a VII, importado da Coréia, tendo alcançado grande popularidade entre as elites, que procuravam conter a crescente influência política dos sacerdotes Xintoístas.  
  
Com o tempo, várias seitas e ramificações desta doutrina surgiram, tendo algumas alcançado grande popularidade e status.   
  
Já na época do Sengoku Jidai (Séculos XIV a XVI), vários monges desfrutavam de grande influência política e mesmo certos templos detinham um poder temporal considerável, com terras próprias e mesmo milícias, tomando parte ativa nos conflitos daquele período.  
  
A seita Zen surgiu neste período, tendo sido introduzida por monges que foram buscar ensinamentos na China, desiludidos com a decadência espiritual do budismo naquela época. Ela se tornou muito popular na região de Kyoto, se difundindo para outras regiões. Reunindo conceitos do budismo original com ensinamentos confucionistas e taoístas, ela acabou-se popularizando junto à classe dos samurais e na época Tokugawa (Séculos XVI a XIX) se tornou a ramificação predominante, já que a sua doutrina - que ensinava o destemor da morte, a abnegação e o respeito às autoridades, entre outros - era compatível com a mentalidade oficial.  
  
Contudo, a vinculação do Zen com os ideais do Xogunato acabaram por fossilizar o aspecto espiritual do mesmo, surgindo uma igreja fortemente politizada e formal. A ideologia dos Tokugawa encarava como uma ameaça ao estado todos os movimentos filosófico-religiosos que não seguissem a autoridade governamental. E mesmo muitos templos Zen chegaram a entrar em conflito com seitas minoritárias e de caráter esotérico.  
  
Escrito por: Calerom  
  
E-Mail: myamauchi1969@yahoo.com.br  
  
Última Versão: 25/02/2004. 


End file.
